High School's Like a Roller Coaster
by singergrl18
Summary: Austin & Ally!  For these two unlikely pairs, high school is an emotional roller coaster filled with friendships, angst, cheating, jealousy, romance, an unforgettable night, and more! WARNING: might be a little OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Now, for any of you who have read my A&A fanfic What Makes You Beautiful, I am writing this new fanfic. My last A&A fanfic was really in character because I wanted to make it where it could have been an actual episode. Well, I wanted to try something new this time, so granted the characters might be a little OOC. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy! It is called High School's Like a Roller Coaster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to **

**Disney. I also don't own the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings.**

**Now on with Chapter 1!**

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Miami. Inside of the Sonic Boom music store stood Ally Dawson at the counter scribbling away in her precious songbook.

She was so absorbed in her writing that she didn't notice that a rather tall blonde boy was sneaking up behind her.

"BOO!" This caused Ally to scream.

"AH! Austin! You scared me!" She yelled at him as she immediately closed her book.

Her and Austin had been partners for six months now. She had eventually learned to accept and love him, but occasionally, he still got on her nerves.

"Sorry," he said as he gave her is infamous Moon smirk. "Anyway, have you finished the new song yet?"

"Austin, you know I've been super busy! I have school, work, all of my clubs, and ever since I started dating Zach…" Austin couldn't help but cringe at that name. He knew he didn't like Ally as more than a sister, but there was something about Zach that he didn't like.

"Did someone call for Zach?" A voice rang out as a tall figure walked through the doors of Sonic Boom. Zach McDonald had a look that Austin thought looked vaguely familiar. Zach has blonde hair that flops just the right way above his eyes, about 5'11, and he has brown eyes. Austin still couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure that it would come to him.

"Zach!" Ally cried as she threw her arms around Zach and gave him a peck on the lips. After Ally pulled away, Zach pulled her back into him for a long, too much for PDA, passionate kiss. That was one thing that Austin did not like about Zach. It seemed as if though he only saw Ally as a sex object. Austin couldn't take anymore of it.

"I'll be in the practice room," he said in one breath. And with that, he was gone, all while that jerk was still sticking his tongue down Ally's throat. He was a little shocked. He thought that Ally had more respect than that. Ally was the sweetest girl ever. He knew that if anyone hurt her, that he would not let that person see the end of it. Ally was too fragile to be dealt with lightly. She had to be treated as if she were the only girl in the world. Austin knew that if he had a girl like Ally, that he would never treat her the way that Zach treats her. He would respect her and not make her do anything that she didn't want to do.

He knew that Ally Dawson was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. He loved her brunette hair and chocolate eyes. The way that she chewed on her hair when she got nervous. How she talked for a really long time. He even loved her petite frame of 5'1 and 113 pounds. From the moment he met her, he knew that he loved Ally Dawson. That's when a song popped into his head. He went over to the piano and began to play

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Chorus: _

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo Ayo_

_That's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart _

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1 Now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks _

_Don't let them change your mind_

_Chorus:_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo Ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

_Bridge:_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better_

_With you by my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be…_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart _

_Don't say we're not meant to be _

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

Austin sang the final lines when he heard clapping.

"Bravo!" He spun around to see Ally. She must have finally decided to come up for some air…

"Oh thanks, but really it was nothing."

"Are you kidding me? The Austin Moon has written a song! This is a hell of a huge deal!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it!"

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, spill it!"

"What do you mean?" Austin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who is the song about? It has to be about someone for it to have that much thought and emotion put into it."

Oh no! Austin couldn't tell Ally that it was for her. He didn't know if she felt the same way, plus she was dating Zach.

"You, um, don't know her."

"Well, what's she like?"

"She's amazing…" Austin sighed. "She is a very independent girl. A little on the short side, which I like. She is not afraid to take action. She is kind and caring. I love the little things she does when she gets nervous."

"She sounds amazing."

"Yeah, but she is currently in a bad relationship, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, try to tell her how you feel. Confront her about said boy."

"Ok, thanks for the advice Ally!"

"Your welcome Austin."

"Ok, we really need to work on another song. As much as I love the one I just wrote, I need a song that's about a party or something."

"Ok, lets go."

Austin and Ally sat at the piano, trying to come up with good song lyrics. After about an hour of working on the song, their hands accidentally brushed each other's. Austin and Ally quickly looked at each other.

Ally stared into Austin's deep brown eyes. She didn't know why, but she longed for him to kiss her right then and there. For a minute, Austin wanted to, but then he didn't because he remembered that she had a boyfriend. She also remembered about Zach.

"Oh! Look at the time! I'm supposed to be meeting Zach in two hours! I better go and get ready! Bye Austin!" Ally said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After Ally left the practice room, Austin smiled and touched the spot on his cheek. He didn't know how, but he knew that one day, Ally Dawson would be his.

**A/N: So, did you like it? This chapter, since it's the first one, was sort of an intro chapter. The story will start to pick up after this I promise! Well, anyway stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm here with Chapter 2! Oh, and please review! I want some reviews. Usually when I have a lot of good reviews, I tend to have better ideas for the story. Well, anyway, I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and Austin and Ally walked out of their Chemistry class over to the locker that they shared. They went through the normal routine; Ally taking books out of her backpack and handing them to Austin who put them in their locker.

"Guess who got a job at the party store?" Trish asked as she ran up to Austin and Ally.

Kristen Stewart?" Ally asked in her sarcastic voice.

"No! Me!" Trish laughed.

"So, it's Friday! Does anyone have any plans?" Austin asked as they walked to his car. He was one of the oldest kids in the sophomore class, so he was one of the first ones to get his driver's license. He always gave Ally, Trish, and Dez rides.

"Actually, no," Ally said.

"Well, in honor of my new job, I think that I should throw a party and invite the entire class! What do you guys think?" Trish asked eagerly.

"Sounds like an awesome idea!" Austin said.

"Yeah, maybe a little party is just what I need," Ally said.

Later that night at Sonic Boom….

After school, Austin and Ally went back to the Sonic Boom to get ready for the party. Austin was already ready because, well, he's a guy.

"Ugh! Come on Ally! Aren't you ready yet?" Austin called up the stairs as he rolled his eyes. Seriously, how long does it take to get ready for a party.

"I'll be down in just a second!" Ally called back down. Austin couldn't take anymore of this. He was extremely bored. He went over to the piano and just started to play a tune that had been stuck in his head.

"Ok. I'm ready," Ally said. Austin turned his head and gazed at the top of the stairs. His mouth hung open at the beautiful sight that he saw before him. Ally stood there with a gold, black, and silver sparkly pencil skirt, black tights, a nude sweater, and black pumps. Her hair was curled o perfection and she had on a little bit of makeup.

"Beautiful…" Austin said as he continued to stare at Ally.

"What was that?" Surely she hadn't heard him right. He, Austin Moon, could not think that she, Ally Dawson, was beautiful. They were partners and best friends. They didn't see each other in that way. Or did they?

"Um…the night! It's a beautiful night!"

"Um, ok, well we should get going. I'm supposed to be meeting Zach at the party." Hearing his name made Austin feel uneasy. They both just stood there for a few minutes, neither one of them saying a word.

"Well, we should get going," Austin said. Austin then offered his arm out to Ally who gladly took it.

Later at Trish's party….

"Wow! This party is insane!" Austin said as him and Ally had walked through the front door. There were many drunk teenagers dancing and doing stupid things.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it!" Trish said as she made her way over to Austin and Ally.

"Trish, have you been drinking?" Ally asked her friend. Trish was swaying back and forth and her eyes were droopy.

"Maybe a little," Trish giggled.

"Yeah, no more for you," she said as she took the plastic cup out of Trish's hand and replaced it with a bottle of water.

"Come on Ally, let's go check out the party," Austin said as he grabbed her arm and led her through the crowd.

"I need to find Zach," Ally said.

"Hm, I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he's not here yet. Just hang with me until you see him." Austin led Ally onto the dance floor and they began to dance. After a few songs, Ally was really wondering where Zach was.

"Hey, Katherine. Have you seen Zach anywhere?"

"Um, yeah. I think he went upstairs."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. Hey Austin, I'm gonna go find Zach."

"Ok…" Austin said. He would much rather Ally hang out with him than that jerk who looked like an exact clone of him. He decided that he would just go hang out with Trish and Dez. He really wasn't in the mood to hang out with another bimbo blonde that threw herself at him.

Ally went upstairs to look for Zach. She thought that it was weird that the first place that he went was upstairs, but she decided to brush it off. She looked down each hallway through the crowd of drunk teenagers, but she couldn't find him. She even started opening bedroom doors. When she got to the last bedroom door, she wasn't prepared for what she would find.

"Oh my God! Zach! How could you!" She said as she started to cry.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ha, well, anyway I hope that you liked it. I will try to upload chapter 3 really soon. Please review!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, everyone! Here it is! Chapter 3! Oh, I also wanted to clear something up with everyone. Zach is not like an exact clone of Austin, he just has a lot of similar qualities. It would be like Ally was dating Riker Lynch, Ross's older brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects.**

**Now on with the story.**

"Zach! How could you?" Ally shouted as she began to cry, for she was not prepared for what she saw in front of her. For there was Zach, making out with some blonde. They both looked up and Ally saw that it was Brooke. Brooke was the girl that every guy in school wanted. Ally ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ally, wait!" She heard Zach call behind her. She didn't even bother stopping, she just kept running.

Meanwhile with Austin….

Austin was still sitting on the couch where Ally had left him, drinking. Austin had a very high tolerance for alcohol. He was rather bored. A bunch of bimbo blondes kept throwing themselves at him, but he kept pushing them away. He kept thinking about a certain petite brunette, but she was probably having the time of her life with her sleazy boyfriend.

Just as he kept thinking about Ally, he saw her coming down the stairs, crying.

"Ally, what's wron…." he was cut off by Ally running into him and wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his strong arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Zach…cheated…on me…with …Brooke," Ally sobbed.

"Oh, Brooke she's hot," Austin said, but then immediately regretted it as he saw how sad Ally was. "I mean that jerk! He doesn't know what he's losing," Austin said.

"Do you really mean that Austin?" Ally said as she looked up at him.

"Of course, Ally. You are the most amazing girl that I know, and if no one can see that, then they are totally blind."

"Wow, thanks Austin. That really means a lot."

"Anytime. Now, I have the perfect plan to get that jerk back. First, we need to tell Trish that we are going to be doing a little concert here." Ally suddenly didn't care about her stage fright. She felt unstoppable and wanted to tell Zach off.

An hour later at the party….

"Ok, this goes out to my now ex-boyfriend Zach McDonald," Ally said into the mic, "Think twice before ever cheating on another girl." She looked at Austin and nodded her head. He started to play the guitar for her. Ally began to sing.

_Verse 1:_

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9to5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_Chorus:_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_And when you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Verse 2:_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_And do you know where you are_

_Chorus:_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_And if you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Verse 3:_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah where did it all go wrong_

_And the list goes on and on_

_Chorus:_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_And when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

(**A/N: I didn't want to finish the rest of the song, but this is most of it.**)

The crowd cheered when she was done. She looked at Austin and he smiled at her. Then she looked at Zach who was making his way over to them. He looked pissed off.

"Ally, what the hell? How could you embarrass me like that?" Zach yelled at her.

"Embarrass you? Aren't you forgetting that you're the one who cheated on me with that slut?" After hearing that, Zach put his hands on her shoulders and started to violently shake her. Scared for Ally, Austin ran up behind Zach and tapped him on the shoulder. When Zach turned around, Austin punched him in the nose.

"I think it's time that you left," Austin casually said. To avoid further embarrassment, Zach fled from Trish's house. Ally ran up to Austin and hugged him.

"Thanks for being there for me, Austin."

"No problem. Hey, the night's still young. Let's not let one bad thing ruin your night. Don't worry, I'll be by your side all night."

"Thanks Austin." They did everything at the party. They drank a little and started to talk. A song came on through the speakers.

"Come on, I love this song," Ally said as she grabbed Austin's hand and led him to the dance floor. They had a little to much to drink and began to sway to the music. Austin looked into her eyes dreamily. She smiled up at him. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They still weren't aware of what they were doing because they were drunk.

A few minutes later….

The door to one of the bedrooms busted open as Austin and Ally walked in still locked at the lips. He pressed her up against the wall and started to kiss her neck. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. Even when he was drunk, he knew how to respect a girl. She nodded and pulled him back to her.

He gave her a long, lingering kiss as they both fell onto the bed, sinking into oblivion.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope that you liked it. I will try to update soon. Oh, and did any of you see Austin and Ally's dance in Club owners and Quinceaneras? It was adorable.**

**Xx, Katherine**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. They belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story.**

Austin stretched and yawned as sunlight shown through the window. He looked around for a minute and sat up, alarmed. This wasn't his bedroom! Where was he? He also noticed that his clothes were in a pile on the floor. He also saw a skirt on the floor. He wrapped the sheets around him and looked at the other side of the bed. What he saw was a sleeping Ally.

"Um, Ally…" Austin nudged her.

"Hmmmm…." she hummed and stretched out. Once she saw Austin looking over her, she pulled the covers against her chest and sat up.

"Oh my God," she said, looking at Austin with wide eyes.

"What the hell did we do last night?"

"Well, let's see, all I remember is that we had a few drinks, danced, and then you…oh no."

"Oh my God. What should we do?" Austin said as he got up and began to put his clothes back on.

"Well, first I think that we should get out of here before Trish realizes that we just um….did things in her parents' bedroom."

"Good idea." Austin and Ally put their clothes back on and tiptoed downstairs. They were careful not to wake Trish, who was passed out on the couch.

"Um, do you need a ride home?" Austin said.

"Um, yes please. That would be great." They got into Austin's car and rode in silence. Austin could tell that things were going to be very awkward between them after what happened last night.

When Austin pulled into Ally's driveway, they both just sat in his car in silence. Austin was the first to break the silence.

"Listen Ally, about last night…"

"Can we just talk about it later please? Now I have to go inside before my dad wakes up and realizes that I never came home." And with that, she slammed his car door shut and ran up to her door, leaving a puzzled Austin still in her driveway.

Later that day…..

Ally couldn't believe what had just happened. Her and Austin had sex. They were drunk, so it didn't count, right? But, they were also best friends. Memories of last night were starting to come back to her.(The memory will be in italics.)

_Austin and Ally both separated, panting._

"_Ally, tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Promise me that we will always be together, no matter what," he said as took her hand into his own._

"_Always and forever." And then they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces._

Ally could have sworn that last night was the best night of her life. She knew that she loved Austin. For last night, he had given her one of the greatest gifts that he could offer. She only wished that he had felt the same way. To him, this was probably yet another drunken hookup. She knew that things would be awkward between her and Austin now. She just knew that she had to call Trish. She quickly dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?" Trish groggily answered.

"Trish, this is an emergency. I need you to get here ASAP!"

"Alright, I'll be there in five." Ally sat down on her bed and waited. After, just a few minutes, Trish burst through the door.

"Ok! Spill it!" Trish said. She had obviously rushed over there because she was out of breath.

"Ok, take a chill pill, and I'll tell you," Ally said as she set Trish down on the bed, trying to calm her.

"Sorry."

"Ok, I have a really big secret to tell you. Now brace yourself, and please stay my friend."

"Of course Ally. You're my best friend. I will always love you no matter what."

"Ok, well it's about last night."

"Ok…"

"Well, after mine and Austin's little concert, I was still pretty upset about Zach."

"And…?"

"Well, Austin was trying to get me to have a little fun. Well we both had a little too much to drink and…"

"Come on Ally! Spit it out! What is it?"

"Well, we…"

"Oh my God! You didn't?" Trish shouted as she leaned closer to Ally's face.

"Um, we kind of did."

"How did this happen?"

"Like I said, we were drunk. And the problem is that it was one of the best nights of my life. And I think I might love him. And he probably doesn't feel the same way. And I lost my virginity."

"Wait, you are, or were, a VIRGIN?"

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, because about two weeks ago, Zach told everyone that you guys did it in his car."

"Ugh! That little sleaze bag! But that is beside the point! What am I supposed to do Trish? I think that I might love Austin. I know that he doesn't feel the same way. And last night was probably like one of many drunken hookups for him."

"Hm, I'm not so sure about that," Trish said as a slight grin formed upon her face. She had a plan. There was only one person that she knew needed to help her.

Meanwhile with Austin….

Austin was sitting on his bed just staring off into space. The memories of last night were coming back to him. Ally had given him her greatest treasure last night, and for that he was grateful. He knew that he loved Ally Dawson. He could have sworn that last night she had said that they would be together "always and forever". He was pretty sure that was just the alcohol talking. He knew that she didn't feel that way about him. He knew that he needed to talk to Dez. He quickly dialed Dez's number.

"Whatup buddy?" Dez answered.

"Dez, I have a major situation. Get over here as fast as you can."

"Ok, chilax. I'll be over in five." Austin threw his phone on his bed and sighed as he waited for his plucky, ginger friend.

"I'm here!" Dez shouted as he practically busted Austin's door down.

"Ok, relax buddy! Now, I have a major secret that I need to tell you."

"Ok pal! I'm all ears!"

"Ok, well, it's about last night. Well after mine and Ally's little concert, she was still pretty upset about Zach…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I convinced her to have a fun night. Well, Ally and I had one too many drinks, and well, we…."

"Had a dog food fight!"

"No Dez! Ally and I had sex!" Austin then covered his mouth. Dez just looked at Austin, shocked.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, and there's a problem. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I also think that I might love Ally. I know that she doesn't feel the same way. She just sees me as her best friend. Things are also going to be so awkward between us now. And last night was my first time!" Austin stopped when he heard what he just said. Dez's eyes went wide.

"Wait, your first time? But what about all of those blondes that you always went into bedrooms with at parties?"

"They were to help me keep my mind off of Ally. And, once we got to the bedroom, I stopped at kissing them, because all I could think about was Ally. I realized that I wanted my first time to be with her. And last night probably wasn't even her first time, so it probably meant nothing to her."

"I'm not so sure about that. People can surprise you sometimes."

"Whatever Dez! Sorry, but I just kind of want to be alone today."

Monday at school…

Austin and Ally barely said a word to each other all day. They both thought that the other didn't like them. They avoided each other all day. They even switched lab partners in chemistry so that they didn't have to sit next to each other because it was so painful. Neither of them knew that they both cried all weekend and didn't leave their bedrooms.

At the end of the day, Trish knew what she had to do. She went to Dez's locker.

"Hey Dez! I need your help!"

"Are you seriously asking me for help?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"It involves getting Austin and Ally together."

"I'm listening. Ever since Saturday, Austin hasn't even touched his guitar and he hasn't eaten a single pancake. He is beginning to worry me."

"I know. Ally's been the same."

"So, how are we going to get them together?"

"Well, the winter formal is this weekend…."

**A/N: So what do you think Trish and Dez are gonna do? Guess you will just have to read and find out. And I also wanted to know if I should make this story all the way to senior year. If you have been reading, you would know that they are sophomores. Please review and tell me what you think I should do.**

**Xx, Katherine**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 5! I also want you guys to review and tell me if I should make this story last all the way to their senior year (they are sophomores now). Well, anyway I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Your Song by Elton John.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Trish, remind me why I'm going to this dance again," Ally groaned. The girls were inside Sonic Boom getting ready for the winter formal.

"Because it is a great way to get your mind off of Zach and Austin. Now hold still or you are going to look like you have a black eye," Trish said as she did Ally's makeup. Ally couldn't help but shudder at the sound of his name. It had only been a week. She still wasn't over him.

"I still don't see why this is a good idea."

"Whatever. And voila! I'm finished!" Trish said as she helped Ally to a mirror and turned her around. Ally gasped. She was wearing a tight purple dress that gave her curves in all the right places and four inch silver heels. Her hair was straight and she had on some purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss. For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful.

"You look awesome Ally!"

"I still don't see how this changes anything. I'm still going to be thinking about him."

"Just at least try to have a good time. You never know who you might see…" Trish said with a devious smirk.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Never mind. Let's just go."

Meanwhile with Austin….

"I still don't see why you are making me go to this thing," Austin called out of the bathroom as he was getting dressed.

"Because it's a good way to take your mind off of Ally." Austin's stomach went into knots from just hearing her name.

"It won't help. I'll still be thinking about her." Austin walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to the mirror and took in his appearance. He was wearing black dress jeans, a yellow dress shirt with a black tie, and black high tops. He had to admit that he looked pretty good, but it still didn't change the fact that he wasn't with Ally.

"Whatever, let's just go."

Later at the dance….

"Come on Ally, let's just go in."

"No, I can't have a good time if all I think about is him."

"Come on, you'll have a great time. You'll see," Trish said as she led Ally into the loud gym. They went in and sat down at a round table. Trish smiled as she saw two tall boys walk in.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink. I'll be right back," Trish said as she walked over to Dez and Austin.

"Hey Trish!" Austin said. He looked around the room and saw Ally sitting at a table by herself. His felt his heart go numb.

"Oh no! I didn't know that she was going to be here! I'm out!" Austin said as he tried to make his escape. Trish and Dez immediately grabbed him and pulled him back in.

"Oh no you don't!" Trish said.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?"

"Listen, Ally's been really sad lately. She hasn't picked up her songbook in almost a week. And from what I hear your pretty messed up too."

"She's probably like that because she can't believe that she slept with me and is totally disgusted by it."

"You never know Austin. Just tell her how you feel."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Austin! You never know, this could make her the old Ally again! You don't even have to use words! Use it in a song."

"Well, there is a song I have been working on…"

A few minutes later….

"Hi! I'm Austin Moon, and I'm gonna sing a song for you!" His peers began to cheer. They always loved it when Austin sang a song for them.

"Ugh, what is he doing here?" Ally began to get up and leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Trish said as she grabbed Ally's arm and sat her back down.

"Ugh, why are you doing this to me?"

"Just wait."

"Now, this is a song that I wrote all by myself. I wrote it for a very special girl. She is my songwriter and also my best friend. We've been through everything together. Ally Dawson, this one's for you," Austin said. He began to play the piano.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but, it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_Chorus:_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is when your in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well they got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_Chorus:_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is when you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Everyone cheered as Austin finished singing. He smiled. It felt good to pick up his guitar again. He looked over at Ally and saw that she was crying. He immediately rushed over to her.

"Ally, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No Austin! Don't be sorry. I'm crying because I'm just so happy."

"Well, in that case, may I have this dance Miss Dawson?" He asked as he held out his hand. She gladly took it and he led her out to the dance floor. Austin looked into Ally's eyes.

"Listen Ally. About that night, it meant the world to me. It was my first time and I am really glad that it was with you."

"It was your first time? I thought that you had slept with a lot of girls before."

"No, never. Listen Ally Dawson. I love you. I always have. It doesn't matter though, because you probably don't feel the same way. That night probably meant nothing to you…"

"Actually, Austin, it meant the world to me. I gave you my greatest gift that I could offer. It was also my first time and I am really glad that it was with you."

"Wait, it was your first time too?"

"Yes. And I love you too Austin Moon!"

"I think this is the part where we kiss," Austin said as they both leaned in. Their lips found each others.

"Awwwww," Trish and Dez said in unison. Austin and Ally looked at them and laughed.

"Ally, promise that we will be together no matter what," Austin said as he pressed his forehead against Ally's.

"Always and forever."

**A/N: Aw! Happy ending! Or is it? This isn't the end! I will try to publish the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Xx, Katherine**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: AH! Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the store Hollister.**

**Now on with the story!**

At school, the Monday after the dance, everyone stared as Austin and Ally walked down the halls, hand in hand. A bunch of people were talking about them. When Austin and Ally went to their locker, a group of freshman girls were gathered near there, gossiping.

"I heard that he screwed her and she got pregnant."

"Yeah, why else would he date a nobody like her?" This made Ally start to tear up. Austin, seeing how upset Ally was, made his way over to the girls, still gripping Ally's hand.

"You stupid little girls!" He yelled, "You are so bored with your lives that you have to talk about other people's business to make yourselves feel better. You are so immature, you don't even know what love is. I'm mature enough that I know that I love Ally Dawson. And if anyone has a problem with that, then they should mind their own damn business!" Austin said in one huff. This caused the girls to walk away, embarrassed that they had just gotten told off by the most popular sophomore boy.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Ally said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes I did, because I love you," Austin said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you too." And then they walked off to class, hand in hand.

That weekend…..

That weekend, Ally's father had gone to another convention, so she had to stay at Trish's. They were laying down in their sleeping bags, talking.

"So, I have one question," Trish said.

"Ok, shoot."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"That night with you and Austin."

"Well, it was wonderful. Sex is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Make sure that it is with someone you love. When it happens, it feels like there is this unbreakable bond between the two of you that can never be broken. You are giving this guy your greatest treasure. If you give it to him, it means that you trust him with your life."

"Wow, that's….intense."

"Well, it's the truth," Ally said as she threw a pillow at Trish.

"Ok, goodnight." Ally could tell that Trish fell asleep right away. Just as Ally was about to fall asleep, she heard the sound of pebbles being thrown at Trish's window. She got up and made her way over to the window. She opened it and looked down. There was Austin with a small pile of pebbles in his hand.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ally whisper-shouted.

"I figured that my girl could use some company," he said as he began to climb the tree that was near the window.

"Do you know what will happen if Trish catches you?" She asked him.

"So, we'll be careful. I promise that I'll leave before morning." She sighed as she let him in.

"You know that I might just have the craziest boyfriend in the world?"

"And that's why you love me," he said as he pecked her lips. She laughed as she made her way over to her sleeping bag. She got in it. She unzipped it some more and opened it, inviting Austin to crawl in. he crawled in and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck.

"Um, Austin, I love you and everything, but I don't want to go there for a while. Considering what just happened a few weeks ago."

"Sorry," he said. He loved her, so he would never push her to do anything that she didn't want to do. So, instead they just talked for hours.

"I love you Austin," Ally yawned.

"I love you to Ally." And without realizing it, Austin was overcome with sleep.

The next morning….

Austin yawned as he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw that he still had his arms wrapped around Ally.

"Hey, I don't remember inviting you to my sleepover," a voice said. Austin looked up and screamed, for there was Trish, sitting above him.

"Ah!" He shouted as he shot up. This caused Ally to wake up.

"Ah!" She screamed. They both noticed that their arms were still tangled around one another. They quickly pulled away, blushing.

"Ha! Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your little, hook up."

"That didn't happen, and you know it!" Ally said, "Come on, Austin. I'll walk you out." She took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was supposed to leave before morning."

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Austin was just about to walk out of the door when he turned toward Ally again.

"Hey, Alls, I've been thinking…"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, we've been dating for almost a week now and we haven't even gone on our first date. I don't want us to only be bonded by that one physical night."

"Oh my God Austin! I totally agree with you."

"So today, I'm going to pick you up and take you on the most amazing date ever."

"Oh my gosh!" Ally shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gently pecked his lips.

"So, I'll pick you up around noon?"

"Ok! Great!"

"Well, I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Ally sighed as she shut the door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:30. "Oh my gosh! Trish! I need your help!" Ally called as she ran up the stairs.

About an hour later….

"And, I'm done!" Trish said as she applied the last bit of lip gloss to Ally's lips. Right on time, the doorbell rang.

"Now go get him tiger!" Trish said as she shoved Ally towards the stairs. Ally slowly walked towards the front door and opened it. Austin was standing there with a single pink rose in his hand. He looked at her and smiled at the sight. Ally was wearing an offwhite and navy dress with an offwhite vest, brown belt, and brown boots.

"Wow, Ally. You look beautiful," Austin said as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she took in his appearance. He was wearing plaid shorts, a yellow Hollister t-shirt, and yellow converse. He looked like he was ready for a day in the sun.

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to need you to turn around," Austin said.

"What? Wh…" before Ally knew it, he was behind her and a blindfold was covering her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She demanded as they started to walk, him leading her.

"It's a surprise."

"Hmf," she muttered in disapproval. After walking a little ways, they finally came to a stop.

"Ok, now take off the blindfold!" Austin said. Ally did as she was told, and what she saw made her gasp. She looked around and realized that they were at the park, near the pond. Austin knew that the pond was Ally's favorite place to go to for inspiration when writing a song. She looked in front of her and saw that a picnic was set up.

"Oh, Austin. This is all I could ever ask for. A boyfriend who knows just what I love." They sat down and began to eat. After they ate, they started to play with the frizbee that Austin had brought. He threw it to Ally, who caught it. When she caught it, he caught her by surprise and ran up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Gotcha," he said as they began to sway back and forth. They fell onto the grass, him on top of her. He looked down at her and kissed her for the longest time ever. He just wished that they could stay like this forever. Just then, his phone vibrated. He broke away from Ally, signaling to her that he would be just one minute. He looked to see that it was a text from an unknown number.

_Aw! How sweet! Just remember that good things never last! _

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So what's going to happen to Austin? I'm not real happy with this chapter, but I am working on the next chapter, and so far, I am really happy with it. So, anyways, stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, well here it is, Chapter 7. Oh, and in about a week if I am still writing this fanfic, I will be taking a little break because I will be at camp. It is only for a few days, like a three day weekend. I will go straight back to writing as soon as I get back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the restaurant Majestic Burger. I also don't own the perfume Be Delicious which belongs to DKNY**

**Now on with the story!**

It has been about two weeks since Austin received the mysterious text. He knew that he shouldn't worry. It was just probably another one of their classmates who had nothing better to do than harass other people. He decided to just brush it off. It probably meant nothing. He knew that he just wanted to see Ally. He decided to call her.

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Hey Ally. I really want to so something today. Will you meet me by the food court in the mall in twenty minutes.?"

"Sure see you there!" She said as they hung up. Austin knew that today he would take Ally out to her favorite restaurant, Majestic Burger. He also had a small box that he wanted to give her. He threw on some jeans, a plaid shirt, and bright green converse. He looked in the mirror, ran his fingers through his hair, and was out the door.

Meanwhile with Ally….

"Ok, this is going to be a special day," Ally said as she spritzed herself with Be Delicious. It was going to be a special day because she had a small box that she wanted to give to Austin. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing beige plaid shorts, a blue tank top, a beige cardigan, and some beige wedges. She grabbed the box and was out the door.

At the food court…

Austin was waiting patiently for Ally just inside the food court. He glanced at his watch casually. She should be getting here any minute. Just as he was about to go towards the entrance of the mall to wait for her, a tall blonde girl ran up to him.

"Oh my God! Austin!" She said as she gave him a really big hug. "I can't believe that you never called me after last night."

"What are you talki…." Austin was cut off by her smashing her lips against his. He reached his arms up as he tried to push her away. He failed, because it looked as if he were wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh my God! Austin, what the hell are you doing?" Austin looked to see Ally standing there, hurt in her eyes.

"Ally! Listen to me! I don't even know this girl. She just randomly came up to me and started kissing me.

"Ha! You are so funny Austin" The blonde said, "I'll see you later." she skipped off.

"Are you serious? After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?" she said. She was sobbing now. Austin tried to speak, but Ally cut him off.

"Did you even mean it when you said you loved me? Our whole relationship has been a lie!"

"But Ally…" Austin tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Austin! Here! I made you this!" she said as she threw the box at him. "Like it matters anyway. Consider us over!" she shouted as she stormed away in tears.

"But, I love you…." Austin whispered, tears streaming down his face. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out, his hand shaking, and saw that he had a text from an unknown number.

_Poor, poor Austin. I told you that good things never last._

Austin suddenly didn't care who was watching, he sank down to his knees and cried and cried. For on that day, he lost everything that he lived for.

**A/N: Aw, sad ending. But don't worry, for this is not the end of the story. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise that the next one will be longer. I just really needed this one to be shorter because it wouldn't make sense if I had added anymore to it. Stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Green Eyes by Cold Play. By the way, I changed the lyrics to say "brown eyes" instead of green eyes.**

**Now on with the story!**

It had been a week since that terrible day in the food court. Austin had no idea who that girl was. Now, it didn't matter, because Ally was out of his life. He didn't go to school all week. He just laid in his bed and cried, thinking of Ally. He hadn't picked up his guitar since that day. Anything involving music just reminded him of her.

"Knock, knock," a voice at the door said.

"Ugh! Go away Dez!" he groaned. Dez didn't listen and barged in. Austin rolled over on his side and groaned. "Seriously, I don't want to talk right now. Aren't you forgetting that my heart was just ripped out of my chest?"

"Well, I have something that you might want to see," Dez said as he pulled a disk out of his backpack. "Ok, well about a week ago by the food court, I was messing around with my camera and look what I caught on video." He walked over to Austin's TV and put the disk in the DVD player. The video showed Austin that day as he was waiting for Ally.

"Dez, you don't have to remind me how my heart was ripped out," Austin said as he began to lay back down.

"No, just watch." Austin looked at the screen again. The camera then zoomed out. Behind a building there were two figures. He looked closely to see that it was Zach and the blonde that had kissed him. (**video dialogue will be in italics**)

"_Remind me why I'm doing this again?" the blonde said._

"_Because you are my favorite cousin…" Zach said._

"_And?"_

"_I'll pay you a hundred dollars."_

"_Fine," she said as she fluffed her hair. It showed as she walked over to Austin as the video ended._

Austin just sat there with his mouth open.

"Oh my God! That jerk! I knew that we wouldn't see the last of him. I need to go and take this to Ally!" he said as he got up.

"Oh wait! I also found this on the ground," Dez said as he handed Austin a small box. Austin recognized it as the box that Ally had thrown at him that day. He smiled when he opened it, because inside was a red guitar pick with two yellow A's engraved into it for Austin and Ally.

He then left to go show Ally that he still loved her.

On the way to Ally's….

Austin was just passing the Mall of Miami with the disk in his hand. He was about 10 minutes away from Ally's house. He smiled because he knew that he was going to get his girl back.

"Aw, is Austin finally going out? I thought that he had his heart ripped out for cheating on his girlfriend right in front of her," a voice said behind Austin. He turned around and saw Zach standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry Zach, I found out all about your little plan to separate me and Ally. But that's ok, because I have this to prove it," Austin said as he held up the disk. He began to walk away, but not before strong hands had grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh no you don't!" Zach shouted. They both began to fight for the disk. Just when Austin thought that he had it, Zach swatted it out of his hand. It landed in the street. Just as Austin was about to go and grab the disk, a large truck rolled over it, crushing it.

"No!" Austin cried out. Zach walked away, cackling to himself. There was only one way that he had to try to win Ally's heart back.

That night…

It was really dark outside Ally's house. Austin was hiding behind the tree that was outside her bedroom window. He took a deep breath as he began to play his guitar and sing.

_Honey you are a rock _

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk _

_I hope you understand_

Ally came out and watched him. She was smiling.

_The brown eyes, _

_Yah the spotlight shines upon you_

_And how could _

_Anybody deny you?_

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter now I've met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Brown eyes_

_Brown eyes _

_Oh oh oh_

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

(**didn't feel like doing the whole song. I did the first verse and the final chorus**).

Austin stopped and began to climb her tree.

"Listen Ally, I know that you probably hate my guts and never want to see me again, but I honestly didn't cheat on you. You are the only girl that I have ever loved and I still do. I always have. Just give me another chan…." He was cut off by her lips pressing down onto his. He smiled against her lips. She pulled away.

"I know," she said.

"But how? The video was destroyed."

"Trish and Dez told me everything. I should have never doubted you. I love you too much to not be able to trust you." They both smiled at each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he said as he pulled out a small box. "I was going to give this to you that day." He watched as she opened it.

"Oh it's beautiful!" she gasped. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a double A charm. For Austin and Ally. She turned around so that he could help her put it on. They kissed, him still in the tree.

"I feel just like Juliet!" Ally said as Austin began to kiss her neck.

"Except you're more beautiful," Austin murmured against her neck.

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yes?"

"My Dad's out tonight and I really don't want to sleep alone. Can you sleep over?"

"Sure…" he said with a devious smile.

"And don't try anything," she said as she helped him through the window.

"Kidding," he said as they both climbed into her bed. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and she snuggled into his chest. They fell asleep with smiling faces.

**A/N: Happy ending! But this isn't the end! A lot more drama to come! Stay tuned.**

**Xx, Katherine**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, at first I wasn't going to upload another chapter tonight, but I got so many comments and pm's that said I should. Since you have all been great readers and I have no hater comments, I decided this could be your S.A.D. (Singles' Awareness Day) treat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

A few weeks later, it was spring break. Miami High was out for two weeks. That gave Austin and Ally plenty of time to do the things that they had never gotten to do. They went to the movies, the beach, out to dinner.

Sometime, in the middle of the first week, Austin and Ally were kissing on her doorstep. Ally pulled away.

"Thanks for such a wonderful time Austin," she said. Austin grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He kissed her once more. "I wish that you could stay, but my dad is awake inside," she said with slightly sad eyes. He laughed at this.

"Don't worry, we have all Spring Break. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." He kissed her one more time before walking back to his car. He sighed at the thought of how much he loved Ally.

Once he was home, he flopped down on his bed as he thought of Ally. Just then, his phone vibrated. It showed that he had a text from an unknown number.

_Miss me? Stay away from Ally before someone gets hurt._

_-Zach_

Austin gasped. What was that jerk going to do. He couldn't stay away from Ally because he loved her too much. He didn't want to break her heart. He had to warn her about what Zach was doing. He couldn't even imagine what he was capable of. He picked up his phone and dashed a quick text to Ally and was out the door.

Meanwhile with Ally…

Ally was laying on her bed, trying to go to sleep, when her phone vibrated. She saw that she had a text. She opened her phone.

_Danger! Meet me in the alley behind Sonic Boom ASAP!_

_-Austin._

Ally immediately got up. She wondered what could be wrong! It was chilly for an April night in Miami, so Ally threw on skinny jeans, a blue and green plaid flannel shirt, and boots. She tiptoed down the stairs and ran out the door.

A few minutes later….

Ally ran all the way to the Mall of Miami. It was deserted because it was midnight. She ran over to the center until she saw Austin standing across the mall in the alley way. He turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back, glad to see that he was unharmed. She started to walk towards him. She stopped when she heard Austin gasp. He slowly fell to the ground. A hooded figure with a bloody knife in his hand ran away.

"Austin!" Ally shouted as she ran towards him. She held him in her arms as she sobbed. Blood was pouring from his back. She immediately called 911, who was sending help right away.

"All…y," Austin gasped for air.

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be ok. I'm here," Ally sobbed as she cradled Austin in her arms. He closed his eyes and wasn't moving.

"No Austin!" Ally shouted. "Don't leave me! I'm not going to let you die like this!" Ally by this time was covered in Austin's blood, but she didn't care. She buried her face into his hair as she heard sirens coming towards the mall.

At the hospital…

Austin couldn't open his eyes. It felt like he was laying on something that was being pushed. He could hear voices shouting back and forth. (voices in italics)

"_We need to get him into an operating room stat!" _

"_Don't worry Austin, your going to be ok" Ally sobbed. _

"_We need to hurry! He's going into shock!" _

"_Oh my God doctor! He's not breathing!" Ally cried. _

"_We need to move now!"_

Austin felt himself slowly sink into darkness. All of his pain disappearing.

**A/N: So, will Austin make it? I guess that you will just have to read to find**

**out. Sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise that the next chapter**

**will be longer. I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the Austin and Ally theme song Without You which is sung by Ross Lynch.**

**Now on with**__**the story!**

Ally had called Trish and Dez and told them what happened. The three were in the waiting room with their heads in their hands. They had been in that waiting room for eight hours and there still wasn't any news if Austin was out of surgery. Finally, the doctor came out.

"Austin Moon?" he said. Ally, Trish, and Dez all stood up.

"Yes doctor?" Ally asked as she went up to him.

"Austin's out of surgery. He hasn't woken up yet." They started to smile. "Wait, there's bad news…." the doctor said in a grave voice.

"What do you mean bad news?" Trish asked.

"We don't know if he's going to wake up."

"What?" Ally shouted. She began to cry.

"There were complications during the surgery. When he was stabbed, he lost a lot of blood and his aorta was punctured. It is a main artery. We tried to repair the damage as best as we could. We have decided to put him on life support temporarily." They all three hugged and started crying.

"This can't be happening!" Ally cried.

"I can't lose my best friend!" Dez said.

"The best that you can do is sit by his bed and tell him stories about his life. Tell him about things that he loves. If you talk to him, it could get him to react. This is our only chance of him possibly waking up. You can go in now if you like." Ally, Trish, and Dez walked toward the room that the doctor pointed to. Ally gasped at the sight she saw. Austin was laying in bed. He was very pale and looked almost lifeless. Machines were all around him, beeping and pumping air into his lungs. Despite the situation, Ally still thought he looked cute.

All three of them took turns telling Austin things about his life. When it was Ally's turn, she walked over to the chair by his bed. Trish and Dez left the room. They thought that Ally deserved to do this on her own so she could share personal things with Austin. Ally grabbed Austin's hand.

"Hey Austin, it's your girlfriend Ally," she fought back tears. "Dez has probably told you all about your personality. I guess I'll tell you about our relationship. You see, we're music partners. I write songs and you perform them. We are the perfect match. You have always been my shoulder to cry on and I am thankful for that." She stroked his hand as she went on to tell him about the many adventures they had experienced together.

"We've been through so much together," she said. "We laughed, we cried, we lost our virginities to each other, broke each other's hearts, misunderstandings, sneaking out late. You name it, we've done it. I love you Austin and you love me." Ally smiled to herself and then started crying.

"You can't leave me Austin! Open your eyes! I love you! Open your eyes!" she stared at him, as if waiting for a response, but Austin was still laying there, motionless. Ally broke down crying.

_There's no way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when your doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoah_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I-I I'm this dream_

_Cause I-I-I-I've got you with me_

_There's no way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you _

_Be here without you_

She cried herself to sleep in that chair. She was going to stay by his side, through it all. She only had one thought on her mind, Austin Moon wasn't going to die. She wouldn't let that happen.

**A/N: Sorry that this is yet another short chapter! I promise that I will try to make the next one longer. So, what do you think will happen to Austin? Stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok! Here it is! Chapter 11! Oh, and for any of you that are interested, you can follow me on twitter. My twitter name is kitkatbar15. If readers start to follow me, then I will tell you whenever I have updated of written a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own Better Together which is sung by Ross Lynch.**

**Now on with the story.**

Each day, Ally would come back to the hospital to check on Austin. She was determined to get him to wake up. Her father became worried about her. He sent Trish and Dez to take over for her so that she could go home to take a shower and eat a real meal. She also needed to sleep in her own bed.

Spring break was coming to an end. Ally went back to school that Monday. She sighed as she walked through the halls. It felt different without Austin by her side.

_I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_Cause we're better together_

There was still no sign of Zach. Ever since he had fled the scene that night, he disappeared. Ally wasn't worried about him at the moment, it was all the gossip that was to come. As she walked down the halls alone, people stared at her, talking to one another.

"I heard that he's going to die."

"I heard that she started a war between him and her ex-boyfriend."

"I bet you that she was the one who stabbed him." Ally couldn't take anymore of it. She ran into the bathroom, crying. She knew that she wasn't ready to be there today. She called her dad to pick her up. She waited in the bathroom until her dad texted her that he was outside. She ran outside and hopped into the car.

"I knew that you weren't ready to go to school today," her dad said on their way home.

"I just can't handle all of the awful things that people are saying, when the person that I love most in this

world is hanging on for dear life. This is just like Mom all over again," Ally sobbed.

It's going to be ok, Ally. The best that we can do is hope. By the way, where have Austin's parents been through this?"

"His parents have been in Australia and no one can get in contact with them what so ever there. Dez has been trying to get a hold of them for days." Ally said with sad eyes. She knew that right now all Austin needed was every single person that he loved to be there for him. "Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

At the hospital….

As soon as her dad pulled up to the doors of the hospital Ally rushed in. Because she had been in and out of there for almost two weeks, the nurses knew who she was, so she ran past the desk. She saw Trish and Dez in the waiting room. They saw her and said that they were leaving.

"You can take it from here," Trish said.

"Are you sure that you're going to be ok?" Dez asked. Ally began to sob. He opened his arms and gave her a comforting hug.

"I don't know Dez. I don't know what I would do if I lose him!" she sobbed onto his shirt.

"At least we are trying to get him to wake up," Trish said. "That counts for something."

"Well, we are going to go and eat something and to clean up. Call us if you need us," Dez said.

"Ok," Ally said as the three hugged one last time. Ally walked down the hall and over to Austin's room. She was about to walk in, when she stopped just outside the door. She saw a tall blonde man and a petite blonde woman standing over Austin's bed.

"What are we going to do Mark?" the woman asked. "I feel like this is my fault. If we would have never gone on that trip…."

"Shh, it's going to be ok Stormie," Mark said as he rubbed her back. Ally finally decided to walk in.

"Um…excuse me, are you Austin's parents?" she asked, stammering.

"Yes," they both said.

"Well, I' Ally Dawson and…." she was cut off as Mark and Stormie hugged her.

"So, you must be Austin's girlfriend," Stormie said, still hugging her. "The doctor has told us everything that you have been doing to help our son out. We are truly grateful."

"Austin has told us so much about you, but we didn't think that this was the way or situation in which we would meet you," Mark said.

"I've been trying everything I can…." Ally sobbed. "But he just won't wake up!"

"Hey, the only thing that matters is that you are trying everything we can. All we can so now is hope that Austin will wake up," Stormie said.

"We have been here for quite a while, trying to talk to Austin. We can leave you alone if you want."

"Ok, thank you. And it was nice meeting you." Mark and Stormie left as Ally went and sat by Austin's bedside.

"Austin, I need you to listen to me! You love to sing, you can't write a song for your life, your cute, you can be obnoxious and an ego maniac but you are also one of the sweetest guys I know. You love me. I love you," she said as she gripped his hand. She watched as he still lay unmoving. She was growing very impatient.

"Austin! I can't lose you. I already lost my mom, I can't lose another person that means the world to me! Just give me a sign that you here me! Anything! Show me a sign!" she shouted. He still wasn't moving. She banged her head against the bed. She was beginning to lose all hope, until she felt something tighten around her hand. She looked down. She gasped. Did Austin just tighten his grip? His eyes were still closed and he still wasn't moving, but sure enough, he was holding onto Ally's hand.

"Doctor! Get in here quick!"

**A/N: Well, I hope that you liked it. Oh, and don't forget what I said in the author's note in the beginning about following me on twitter. If you love to read my fanfics, then I suggest you read the beginning author's note. Anyway, I will try to update really soon!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Doctor! Come quick!" Ally shouted with tears in her eyes. The doctor rushed in. Ally told him everything that had happened. The doctor stood there with his mouth wide open.

"We were almost one hundred percent sure that he wasn't even going to make it, but this is a miracle!"

"What do we do now? He squeezed my hand, but he hasn't woken up."

"There is no telling when he will wake up. The only thing that you can do right now is keep doing what you're doing until he does."

"Ok, thank you doctor!" Ally said. She had a strong urge to hug him, but didn't. She thought that it would come off as weird. After a few minutes, she called Austin's parents, Trish, and Dez. Austin's parents were the first to get there.

"Is it true?" Stormie asked. Ally nodded her head slowly, crying tears of joy. They both hugged Ally.

"Thank you for all you have done," Mark told Ally, "we can see why Austin loves you so much." Ally smiled at this.

"I did this because I love him. If I lost him, I don't know what I would do."

Ally, Austin's parents, Trish, and Dez were in and out of the hospital for another two weeks. They all took turns talking to Austin, trying to get him to wake up. He still didn't do more than squeeze hands. It was still a sign that he was listening. He squeezed Dez's hand when he told him about all of the crazy things that they do together. He squeezed Trish's hand when she told him all about his performances. He squeezed his parent's hands when they told him about his childhood. And he squeezed Ally's hand when she told him about the memories they shared together. The doctor told them that he must be reacting to the sound of the voices of his loved ones.

That night, Ally was sitting by Austin's bed. He looked very peaceful. He was off the life support now so he looked less helpless. Ally picled up her book for the first time in a month and began to write some song lyrics.(**I made these up**)

_I'll take your hand_

_Don't leave me_

_My pieces are scattered on the sand_

_I'll hold you close_

_Until you wake_

_Just stay with me_

Ally smiled as she finished the lyrics. She yawned. She hadn't realized that it was getting so late. She should be getting home. But before she could even stand up, she began to drift off to sleep. Ally had been having a quiet sleep, until something woke her. It was a weak voice.

"Al…Ally? What's going on? Where am I?" Ally opened her eyes. She was overjoyed with what she saw before her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was not dreaming. She saw that she wasn't and began to cry more tears of joy.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you liked it. Sorry that it was so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned! Follow me on twitter, kitkatbar15. Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok! Here it is! Chapter 13! I hope that you enjoy it! Follow me on twitter to find out about updates ahead of time. I am kitkatbar15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

Austin opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was in an all white room. Where was he? He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Ally was sleeping in a chair, her songbook open on her stomach.

"Al…Ally?" he managed to get out. His voice sounded parched and dry. "What's going on? Where am I?" Ally opened her eyes and saw that he was awake. She started to cry.

"Oh my God!" she said. She knelt down on her knees and just looked at him. He tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain in his back. He immediately lied back down.

"What's wrong with my back?" he asked alarmed.

"You don't remember any of this do you?" He shook his head no.

"The last thing that I remember is kissing you on your doorstep and then driving home."

"You were stabbed Austin," Ally said with sad eyes. He looked at her as though he couldn't believe it. She told him the entire story about how he texted her to mmet him in the alley behind Sonic Boom. How before she walked up to him, Zach came behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Oh! I remember why I was going to meet you now!" Austin said. "I got a text from Zach that said to stay away from you before one of us gets hurt. I was going to warn you. But I guess it's too late for that since one of us is already hurt."

"The doctor said that you are a living miracle. There was a ninety-nine percent chance that you were going to die."

"How long have I been here?"

"A month." Austin's eyes went wide.

"I've been unconscious for an entire month?"

"Yes, but I am so happy that you are alive."

"Now we don't have to worry about Zach." After hearing this, Ally's face went from joy to that of worry.

"I'm not so sure. You have no idea what Zach is capable of. He could show up at any given moment. The best thing to do is always be alert. At least you are safe in the hospital right now."

"Ok."

"Well, anyway, are you hungry? You haven't really eaten in a month."

"Pancakes!" Austin shouted. Ally didn't even have to think twice before knowing what he was going to say. As Ally turned on her heel to walk out the door, she stopped.

"Oh, and Austin," she said with kind eyes.

"Yes?"

"I missed you," she said as she walked over to his bed and gave him a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips. He loved the familiar taste of her mango lip gloss and the scent of her cocoa butter shampoo. She pulled away and went to get his pancakes. He smiled because he knew that he had the best girlfriend in the world.

Later that night…

Austin and Ally talked for hours. She told him what she did while he was in the hospital. She told him about how she had suddenly regained all hope when he squeezed her hand that day. They also made a list of all the things that they would do together when he was out of the hospital.

After hours of talking, Austin looked over at Ally who had fallen asleep in the chair. He smiled to himself. He thought that she looked so cute when she was asleep. He was getting tired himself. As he slowly started to drift off to sleep, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Just as he was about to scream, another hand went over his mouth.

"You didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily did you?" a voice said. Austin looked up to see Zach standing over him. He opened his mouth to scream again, but Zach slapped him before he could.

"Shut the hell up!" Zach shouted. Austin groaned. Zach pushed him off the bed and Austin gasped as he felt his IV rip out of his arm. Blood started to flow out of his arm. Austin moaned in pain as he crawled helplessly toward the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Zach said as he grabbed Austin. "Let's see how well those stitches did," he said as he thrust his knee into Austin's back. Austin screamed as the stitches broke and blood was flowing onto his shirt. He was in too much pain to even crawl, all he could do was lie there helplessly.

"I've always dreamed of the day when I would finally kill Austin Moon!" Zach said. He laughed as he pulled out a knife. Just as he was about to bring it down into Austin's stomach, a voice cried out.

"Don't touch my boyfriend you son of a bitch!" Ally was behind him and she hot him in the head with a medical stand. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Ally ran over to Austin and tried to soak up as much blood as she could with her jacket.

"Doctor! I need a doctor in here quick!" Ally called out.

"Ally," Austin said.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm here."

"How come it seems like I always get hurt," he laughed to himself. She hugged him and waited for the doctors to come.

**A/N: Well, hopefully this chapter was a little longer. I really am trying people! Anyway follow me on twitter for updates or if you just want to follow me. My twitter name is kitkatbar15. Will update soon.**

**Xx, Katherine**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Never Say Never by the Fray.**

**Now on with the story!**

Austin went in for an emergency surgery that night. It wasn't too serious. He just had to get some stitches replaced and his arm also needed stitches and was wrapped in a bandage. He also suffered a blow to the head. He was actually allowed to go home tomorrow.

"So, what happened to Zach?" Austin asked.

"He was arrested right after you went into surgery."

"Ok."

"So you can go home tomorrow," Ally said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to spend time with you," Austin said. He smiled at Ally.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a surprise for when we go home," she said as she twirled the necklace that Austin had given her.

"And does it have anything to do with this?" Austin asked as he leaned up and kissed her. He pulled away and they both smiled.

"Something like that." Ally smiled as he leaned in again, this time making the kiss more passionate. The nurse walked in on Austin and Ally making out and cleared her throat. They still did not pull away. She tapped Ally on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, but you could hurt him if you keep doing that." Ally realized that she was straddling Austin. She got up, blushing.

The next night, Austin was allowed to go home. Ally drove him home. His back still hurt, but he wasn't as weak as he had been. His arm also hurt. Ally pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. She went over to Austin's side and helped him out. He put one arm on her shoulder and leaned on her as she helped him to the door. His parents were out of town again, but Ally promised them that she would take good care of Austin. They trusted her and considered her a part of their family. Ally knew that Austin was tired, so she helped him up to his room. He ended up not going to sleep, and they sat on his bed and talked.

"Will you stay here tonight? Please?" Austin begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Only because you need medical attention," Ally said. He laughed, because he knew the real reason that she wanted to stay.

"I wrote you a song while you were in the hospital," Ally said as she went over to Austin's keyboard. "I wrote it the day after the doctor told me that you might not wake up." her fingers stroked the keys gracefully.

_Verse 1_

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_Just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_Chorus:_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go(2x)_

_Verse 2_

_Picture, you're the queen of anything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

_Chorus_

_Bridge_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go(4x)_

Ally ended, tears in her eyes. She looked over and saw that Austin had tears in his eyes too. She went over and sat back on the bed. He hugged her.

"That was beautiful," he said, still crying.

"I thought that I was going to lose you. That I would never see you again."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" He looked into her wet eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. They leaned back onto the bed. She started to kiss his neck. His hand came up under her shirt. She stopped.

"Austin, I don't want to hurt you. You are still too weak."

"Ally, the only thing hurting me right now is not being with you. I want this," he said as he began to kiss her neck. He moved back to her lips and she smiled. They both forgot about the last few days, about his wounded back, about how he almost died twice. They both returned to actions from the night of the party that brought them together, both being glad that they could remember it this time.

**A/N: Yay! Austin's ok! But, this isn't the end. They still have two more years of high school coming at them. Hope you liked it! Follow me on twitter for updates! My twitter name is kitkatbar15. Stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, voice, piano, and I'm a debutante, so I haven't had much time for writing in the last week. Well, anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Hold Us Together by Matt Maher.**

**Now on with the story!**

Thanks for coming out to my kickin' off summer bash!" Austin said into the microphone as he got onto the stage. Everyone applauded him, including Ally who looked at him smiling. She couldn't believe that they were going to be juniors next year. It seemed unreal. That night, Austin invited everyone for some fun in his backyard to kick off summer. She was looking ready for summer in a short-sleeve red dress and wedges.

"Now, I think this year is one that I will remember forever," Austin said into the mic. "And I have Ally Dawson to thank for that. We've been through everything, so I wrote this song for you. I love you." Everyone clapped again. Ally smiled as the music started.

_Verse 1:_

_It don't have a job, don't pay your bills_

_Won't buy you a home in Beverly Hills_

_Won't fix your life in five easy steps_

_Ain't the law of the land or the government_

_But it's all you need_

_Chorus:_

_And love will hold us together_

_Make us a shelter to weather the storm_

_And I'll be my brother's keeper _

_So the whole world will know that we're not alone_

_Verse 2:_

_It's waiting for you knocking at your door_

_In the moment of truth when your heart hit's the floor_

_And your on your knees_

People were swaying and clapping to the beat at this point.

_Chorus:_

_And love will hold us together_

_Make us a shelter to weather the storm_

_And I'll be my brother's keeper_

_So the whole world will know that we're not alone_

_Bridge:_

_This is the first day of the rest of your life_

_This is the first day of the rest of your life_

'_Cause even in the dark you can still see the light_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_This is the first day of the rest of your life_

_This is the first day of the rest of your life_

'_Cause even in the dark you can still see the light_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_Chorus:_

_Love will hold us together_

_Make us a shelter to weather the storm_

_And I'll be my brother's keeper _

_So the whole world will know that we're not alone_

Austin did his point and wink thing to Ally as he finished. She gave him a double thumbs up. He reached his hand out and pulled her up onto the stage. He kissed her. Everyone cheered. They laughed as they pulled away.

"Ha, I'm surprised that we made it through this year," Austin laughed.

"We are so screwed up," Ally laughed back.

"Not as long as we have love to hold us together."

"High school's really been a roller coaster for us."

"Oh well, we have two more years to face."

Ally smiled as she hugged her boyfriend, hoping that the rest of high school wouldn't be hell.

**A/N: So this was a sort of filler chapter. I had to end on a somewhat happy note. Sorry that it was so short, like I said, filler chapter. Oh, and I am not going to follow them through summer. The next chapter is going to skip to the next school year. Don't worry, you will find out a little bit about how their summer went. So, anyway, I hope that you are enjoying it. I will try to update soon! By the way, I think that Austin and Ally are the most predictable Disney couple ever. They kind of remind me of Phil and Keely. Anyway, follow me on twitter, kitkatbar15.**

**Xx, Katherine**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: They're back for another year of high school! Yay! Now, I did skip their summer vacation, but some of what happened over summer will be explained in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

Ally yawned as the early morning sunshine shown through her window and as birds chirped. It was the first day if her junior year of high school. She rolled over and smiled at the sleeping blonde-haired boy beside her. Ally's dad had been away at a convention for most of the summer, resulting in Austin and Ally growing particularly close over the summer.

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Ally said.

"Five more minutes Mom," Austin mumbled as he rolled over onto his side. Ally whacked him hard with a pillow, which caused him to fall off of the bed. He looked at his girlfriend, annoyed. This just caused Ally to laugh.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the first day of school," Ally said as she helped Austin up. They both showered and got dressed. They ate breakfast together and then they were out the door.

At school….

Austin and Ally got out of Austin's car and started to walk towards the building hand in hand. Some people gave Ally glares. A lot of people had still not gotten over the traumatic events of last year. However, they only seemed to be mad at Ally. Girls still giggled every time that Austin walked by. No one could ever resist his boyish good looks. Ally learned to live with it and not care what anybody thinks. They both walked over to the table that was handing out schedules.

"What's your first class?" Austin asked Ally.

"AP English with Mrs. Hill."

"So do I!" Austin said excitedly. I know what you're thinking… Austin Moon in an AP class? He was actually a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. People just saw him as the blonde, pretty-boy, rockstar. Little did they know that he has a 4.3 GPA with Yale, Harvard, and Stanford all fighting over him. Austin grabbed Ally's hand as they walked to their first class.

After their class was over, they both headed off to their next class. They were lucky to have their first class together, but with their second class, they weren't so lucky. They both parted ways. Ally noticed that her second class was Chemistry. She walked in and sat at an empty lab table. She watched as the other tables filled up, but no one sat by her. She just shrugged it off. She couldn't care less about what other people thought of her. She was just happy that she had Austin, Trish, and Dez in her life.

Just as Ms. Jones started class, a boy that sort of looked like Justin Bieber walked in the room. He walked over to Ms. Jones.

"Hi, I'm Dallas and I'm new," he said plainly.

"Ok, you can take the available seat next to Ally," she said as she gestured towards Ally. Ally smiled as Dallas walked over. He smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Ally," she said as she extended her hand. Dallas shook it.

"Dallas."

"So where did you move from Dallas?"

"Madison, Mississippi," he said. He had a cute southern accent that added to his cuteness.

"Wow, that's a long way."

"Yeah, it was a small town, nothing compared to Miami."

"Yeah, it is easy to get lost around here."

"No worries. Now if I ever get lost, I'll know to call Ally Dawson." This caused her to blush. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Ally and Dallas both got up at the same time.

"So what's your next class?" Ally asked him.

"Honors World History."

"Oh, I have that same class! Come on we can go together," Ally said as they started to walk down the hall together. They both talked the whole way and found out that they both have a lot in common. Ally didn't know why, but she was glad that she became friends with Dallas.

Later at Lunch…

Austin sat at the usual table with Trish and Dez, waiting on Ally. He then spotted her walking with a guy that looks like Justin Bieber. Oh, how he hates Justin Bieber. He started to feel the steam rise in his head.

"Hey guys," Ally said. She planted a short kiss on Austin's lips. Her kisses always made him smile, but he still longed to find out who this mystery guy was that was sitting at their table.

"Oh, everyone, this is Dallas. He just moved here from Mississippi. Dallas, these are my two good friends, Trish and Dez, and my boyfriend Austin." Trish and Dez greeted Dallas with friendly smiles, while Austin waved half-heartedly.

"It's nice to meet ya'll," Dallas said. Austin noticed his southern accent. It wasn't a hic accent either. It was a gorgeous accent. All the more reason for Ally to love him. The entire lunch, Austin didn't say a word. All he could do was watch as Trish, Dez, and Ally laughed at what Dallas was saying. All he wanted was for things to be normal between him and Ally this year. He knew that Dallas was just going to complicate things.

**A/N: Sorry everyone! I feel like this chapter was a bit boring. It is sort of just introducing new characters and their first day of school. Next chapter will be better, I promise! Oh, and sorry for adding Dallas in there, but I was watching World Records and Work Records the other night and it gave me an idea to put Dallas in my story. Yes, he is getting in the way of Auslly, but unlike many other stories, he will not be evil. Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back with yet another chapter! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** or Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**.**

**Now on with the story.**

The next few weeks of school, Ally had started to become even better friends with Dallas. She found out that they both love music and that he likes cloud watching too. They had almost every class together, so they were constantly seen walking down the halls together. All Austin could do was watch with disgust.

"I mean, who does he think he is anyway? Ally's my girl!" Austin ranted to Dez during football practice.

"Hustle, hustle, hustle, and DROP!" the coach shouted. Austin and Dez immediately hit the ground and got back up and started hustling again.

"Maybe their just good friends," Dez said.

"Sure…I know what he's trying to do. I mean, I love Ally. I can't lose her." He smiled as he saw Ally practicing with the track team. She was one of the fastest. "And speaking of my girl," he said as he ran over to her, he stared to run beside her.

"Hey Alls," he said. Man, she may be small, but she sure was fast!

"Hey Austin," she huffed, out of breath.

"Listen, do you maybe want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Hm… don't know…."

"Oh come on, Ally! We were pretty hot and heavy over the summer." Ally laughed at this.

"That's not what I meant. Dallas and I are trying out for _Beauty and the Beast_ tomorrow." Austin frowned at this.

"Say, what roles are you both auditioning for?" Austin asked, hoping that it wasn't what he thought she was going to say.

"Well, I'm auditioning for Belle and Dallas is auditioning for Beast." Austin's heart sank a little.

"Well, I've gotta go catch up with the rest of the team. See you later," Ally said as she gave Austin a quick kiss. He watched as she sped away. Well, if him and Ally weren't going out tomorrow night, he knew exactly where he was going to be. There was no way that Dallas was going to take Ally away from him.

Tomorrow Night…..

Austin walked into the school auditorium. He saw a free seat next to Ally and Dallas and sat down.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Dallas asked, annoyed.

"I decided to try out. It seemed like a fun thing that you and I could do together."

"Well ok. I'm sure you'll do great. Good luck."

Ally was the first to audition. She was really good. Austin watched in awe as she recited her scene perfectly.

"She's great isn't she?" Dallas whispered to Austin.

"She's more than great, she's amazing," Austin whispered back.

"Yeah, and you better stay away, she's going to be mine," Dallas shot back. Austin turned and glared at him.

"No she won't! Because she's my girlfriend!"

"We'll see about that! The role of Beast is mine! And when the kiss comes, we'll see who Ally loves then." Austin was extremely angry. He could not let Dallas get that part. Ally finished, and both Austin and Dallas clapped.

"You were great," Austin said.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You owned it! I will not be surprised if you get Belle." Ally blushed as she kissed Austin. Dallas was next to audition. Austin had to give him props, he was good, but Austin knew that he was going to own his audition. There was no way that Dallas was kissing Ally. Dallas finished and sat back down. He flashed a devious grin in Austin's direction. Austin just glared. Austin was next. He got up on stage and recited a monologue from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. He knew that he had every single girl in the room melting, but the only girl that he was looking at was Ally Dawson. When he finished, he got a round of applause. He just knew that he was going to get the part.

"Great job everybody!" the director Ms. Lewis called out. "The cast list goes up in one hour."

One hour later….

Austin and Ally were waiting in the hall outside of the drama room. They were both holding hands.

"No matter what happens, we know that we both are great actors," Ally said.

"Agreed." Then, they saw Ms. Lewis round the corner and tape the list up. They waited for her to leave and ran to the door. They both read the list.

_Cast List:_

_Belle…Ally Dawson_

_Understudy…Maggie Smith_

_Beast/Prince…Austin Moon_

_Understudy…Dallas Centineo_

_Gaston…Dallas Centineo_

_Understudy…Riker Lynch_

_Lumier…Rocky Lynch_

_Mrs. Potts…Trish de la Rosa_

_Cogsworth…Ellington Ratliff_

_Babette…Rydel Lynch_

_Chip…Ryland Lynch_

_Narator…Dez Worthy_

(**A/N: I decided to put R5 in here for a brief second. They are all going to be siblings and they always get leads in the play. I put them as characters that I could see them as besides Belle and Beast in Beauty and the Beast.**)

They both jumped and hugged each other.

"I knew you would get the part!" Austin told her.

"What about you? You nailed your audition." They both hugged.

"Oh, well look at that. I'm the understudy for the Beast," Dallas said. Both Austin and Ally jumped. Is was as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Congratulations," Ally said giving him a hug. Austin grimaced as Dallas held onto her a little longer than necessary. Dallas smirked at Austin over Ally's shoulder.

"Oh, look at the time! I really should be getting home," Ally said.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Austin asked her.

"No, I'm fine. My dad is already on his way. See you guys later." Austin watched as she left the building.

"Well, I guess your little plan didn't work after all," Austin said as he walked over to Dallas.

"O wouldn't say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I am the understudy for the Beast. I get to play Beast if something were to, say, oh I don't know, happen to you? And even if I am not the Beast, I am still the main actor for Gaston, which means that I will have to fight you, the perfect opportunity to hurt you.

"Well, nice try, but I am the Beast and Ally will always love me."

"We'll see about that…"

**A/N: Ah! Another cliffhanger! Will Dallas do anything to Austin? Read to find out. Oh and I don't know if you have heard of the project Stop Kony 2012? If you haven't go on you tube and type that in to watch the video. Also Kony2012 and StopKony is trending on twitter. Please hash tag it. You will be saving the lives of innocent children! The children of Uganda need your help. For more information follow the organization Invisible Children on twitter at invisible or go to their website, ****.com**** and watch the informational video. Please! These children need your help. Oh, and for every review I get, I will send one dollar to the Invisible Children Organization to help save these kids. Many celebrities are already tweeting about it such as Taylor Swift, Aaron Carter, and Austin Mahone. I have tweeted all the members of R5, One Direction, and Justin Bieber about it to try and raise awareness. Well anyway, review my story and I will donate a dollar per review and watch for updates. Thank you!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

**Now on with the story!**

Rehearsal for Beauty and the Beast was going great so far. Everyone knew their lines forward and back, the songs were all in tune, Ally was a beautiful Belle and Austin a believable Beast and a handsome prince, and Austin got a few free kisses from Ally when rehearsing the final scene.

"That was a great rehearsal everyone!" Ms. Lewis called as Austin twirled Ally into his arms and looked into her eyes for the final scene. It was dress rehearsal on the night before the play. Austin was in his black pants and puffy white shirt and Ally was in her flowy yellow ball gown with a crown on top of her head. Austin and Ally smiled, for they couldn't wait for opening night.

"There is just one scene that still needs work however…" Ms. Lewis said. Austin's face fell, afraid of the words that he knew he was going to hear. "We have to go over the fight scene between Beast and Gaston." Austin groaned as he climbed up on stage and on top of the wooden castle and put his Beast mask and horns back on. Dallas climbed up on the castle and smirked at Austin.

"And action!" Ms. Lewis screamed.

"Come on Beast!" Dallas said as he charged for Austin. Dallas pushed him roughly to the side.

"Fight back!" Dallas said. He went for Austin and pushed him roughly to the ground.

"Dude, what the hell?" he said as he looked up at Dallas. Dallas just kicked him.

"Stop the scene!" Austin gasped for air.

"Why did you stop the scene?" Ms. Lewis asked Austin.

"Dallas was hurting me," Austin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think that you are over exaggerating a little, but I will ask Dallas not to be so hard on you."

"Ok…" Austin said, sounding a little unsure.

The Next Night….

It was Friday. The opening night of the play. Austin was in his dressing room putting his costume on when Ally walked in. He smiled. She looked beautiful in her blue dress and while apron. Her hair was gathered into a low ponytail with blue ribbon.

"Ready my princess?" Austin asked as he gave her his arm. She took it.

"Yes my prince." They walked out of the dressing room and made their way into the wings of the stage.

"Oh, there are my little stars," Ms. Lewis gushed as they walked in. "Oh, and Austin, your mask is in Closet Number 2 if you want to go and get it."

"Ok, be right back," he said as he exited the stage and rounded the corner. The hallway was dark and deserted, but that slipped Austin's mind. Just as he unlocked the closet door and opened it, someone caught him off guard by stealing the keys and shoving him in the closet. He tried to open the door but someone was holding it closed.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he heard someone locking the door.

"Have fun during the play," he heard Dallas say.

Meanwhile with Ally…

"Ugh! How long does it take to get a mask?" Ally asked herself.

"He probably can't find it. I'll go and help him," Ms. Lewis said. Just as she was about to leave, Dallas came running in, panting.

"Dallas! Where have you been? We go on in five minutes! And have you seen Austin?" Ally asked, frantically.

"I went looking for him. He said that he decided that he couldn't do the play tonight. Something about not wanting to do the last scene." Ally was fuming. She couldn't believe that Austin would do that to her. And he didn't want to do the last scene with her? That was the most romantic scene in the play. She couldn't believe this, he was ruining her night. She would deal with him later, it was her moment to shine. All she knew was that she was ready to do a kick-ass performance and there was no way that she was not going to be Belle.

"Ok, Dallas. That means your up," Ms. Lewis sighed. "I'll go and tell Riker that he's Gaston for tonight."

Dallas smiled at himself as he put the mask on.

Meanwhile with Austin…

"Ugh!" Austin shouted as he kicked the door. There has to be a way out. He couldn't let that jerk kiss Ally. He had tried to break the door down by thrusting his weight against it a couple of times but decided to stop before he got a concussion. He looked down at his watch. The play was already over halfway over.

"HELP!" he called as he banged on the door. "HELPPPPP!" After a few more shouts, the door finally swung open, revealing Dez.

"Dude! Where have you been? The play is almost over."

"Wait what scene is it?" Austin yelled as he shook Dez's shoulders.

"I think it's the beginning of the final scene." Austin immediately ran out of the closet. He tried the stage door but it was locked. He ran into the lobby and pulled open the auditorium doors. He ran into the dark theatre and started to go towards the stage, but stopped when he saw what part of the play they were on.

"It is you!" Ally gasped. Dallas pulled her in for a kiss as "Beauty and the Beast" played in the background. They kissed for a little longer than they should have. They pulled away and hugged as the curtain fell. Austin's heart sunk as the audience clapped. He snuck his way backstage. He looked around and saw Ally.

"Alls…"

"Austin, where the hell have you been? We are starring in our first play together and you ditch me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ally I…."

"Is there a problem?" Dallas asked as he came up behind Ally.

"Oh! Don't act like you don't know," Austin huffed. "I was on my way to go and get my mask when this jerk came up behind me and shoved me in a closet."

"Now why would Dallas do that?" Ally asked.

"Because he wants to steal you from me!"

"Austin, when you learn to stop lying and act mature for once, call me. But for now, just stop with everything. Come on Dallas, let's get out of our costumes," Ally said as she pulled Dallas by the arm. Dallas looked over his shoulder and smirked at Austin. Austin glared at him. He knew that he didn't trust Dallas, but for some reason, he felt like Dallas could amount to worse things than locking him in a closet so that he could kiss Ally during a play. One thing he knew for sure was that he was not going to let him hurt Ally.

Meanwhile With Ally…

"Thanks for walking me to my dressing room, Dallas. I am really sorry for all the trouble that Austin has caused you," Ally said.

"Oh, it's ok. I would do anything for you," Dallas said as they entered her dressing room. Ally heard a noise and turned around to see that Dallas had shut the door.

"Um, why'd you shut the door?" Ally asked nervously as she chewed on her hair.

"Because I want you," Dallas said as he started to make his way towards Ally.

"Um, Dallas, you're a nice guy and everything, but I have a boyfriend. Austin remember?"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you."

"That was just a stage kiss."

"Stop lying to yourself," Dallas said, and then he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly.

**A/N: Oh no! Another cliffhanger! Oh and to clear something up, I know that I said I wasn't going to make Dallas evil, but I was watching World Records and Work Wreckers the other day and this idea for the story popped into my head and it involved Dallas being evil. The idea was just too good to ignore, so I apologize for making Dallas evil. Anyway, you can follow me on twitter at kitkatbar15 or type in KatherineMangialardi, no spaces. Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and update soon!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now for Chapter 19!**

Dallas was kissing Ally very roughly. She gasped and did all that she could to pull him off of her. She finally got him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know that I am dating Austin right?" she said. She couldn't believe that Dallas just did that.

"Oh, yes. It wasn't that hard to get rid of him." Ally gasped.

"So Austin wasn't lying. You really did lock him in a closet during the play!"

"You're welcome," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again. Ally tried to pull him off, but he was too strong. He slammed her against the wall and started to kiss her neck. All she could do was cry.

"Get the hell off of my girlfriend!" someone shouted. Ally looked to see Austin standing there. He was fuming. Dallas turned around and started to say something, but Austin punched him in the jaw. Dallas looked at him and started to walk away.

"You will regret ever having done that!" Dallas called as he walked out of the dressing room, but Austin ignored him. All he was thinking about right now was Ally who was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Come on, Alls. Let's get you home," he said as he helped Ally to change out of her dress. She was too upset to walk, so Austin carried her to his car, bridal style. She fell asleep in his arms.

The Next Night…..

The next night was the other night of the play. This time, Austin would be the Beast which was the only reason that Ally was still doing the play. The entire play was flawless thanks to Austin and Ally. It was time for the final scene, Ally's favorite. As Ally cried over Austin's "dead" body, smoke arose throughout the stage and Austin was lifted up on a harness. After a minute passed, Austin descended down looking as handsome as ever.

_Belle look into my eyes_

_Don't you recognize_

_The Beast is within the man _

_That's here before you_

Austin flawlessly sang these words.

"It is you!" Ally cried as she ran towards Austin. He gently kissed her lips. They pulled

Away and both went in for a hug as the curtain closed.

Meanwhile With Dallas…

"I keep telling you, I did everything that you asked me to do, but Austin is tougher than I thought," Dallas said into the phone.

"The plan was supposed to work, but you screwed it up. Ally was supposed to fall for you," an unknown voice said on the other end.

"I am getting tired of this."

"Now you listen to me, as long as you are with me, you have to do everything that I say. Since you screwed this plan up, I have a new plan." The person on the other end whispered the new plan to Dallas.

"Are you sure about this?" Dallas asked, a little unsure.

"Don't worry! This plan is fool proof! If I can't have Ally Dawson, then no one will!"

**A/N: Ok, I know that this chapter is really short. Sorry about that! Anyway, I have to ask everyone's opinion on two things. One, I am thinking about writing an Austin and Ally iPod Shuffle challenge, should I do it? And two, I like to sing and I write my own songs, I was wondering if you guys think that I should start posting videos on you tube. It would be a mix of covers and original songs. Tell me what you guys think, and you can follow me on twitter at kitkatbar15. Thanks everyone!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay! I am so excited! My mother told me that if I am good, I would be able to get tickets to R5's next show! I am so happy! So here it is! Chapter 20! I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

Ever since the incident the night of the play, Dallas was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even show up at school for the next couple of weeks, but Austin and Ally didn't think anything of it. They were kind of glad that the jerk was gone.

"Ally…." Austin mumbled into her ear. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Austin and Ally were sitting at the pond. It was the one place that they would always go when they just needed to be alone. The sun was shining on the water, making it sparkle. Ally laying in between Austin's legs with her eyes closed as he stroked her hair. She wished that they could stay like this forever.

"Hm?" she murmured.

"Promise me that no matter what, we will always be together."

"Always and forever, remember?" He smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. Just as they were kissing, Austin's phone rang.

"Of course," he said as he broke away from Ally and answered his phone.

"Yes, Austin Moon! This is Jason Pierce and…." Jason said but was cut off by Austin.

"Jason Pierce! The big music producer?"

"The one and only, and I am going to give you a once in a lifetime chance to go on a world tour for a year!"

"Consider it done!"

"Great! I will call you about when we can meet to set everything up."

"Ok! See you then!" Austin said as he hung up the phone. "Ally! You will never guess who that just was!"

"Who?"

"Jason Pierce!"

"The big music producer?" Ally gasped.

"Yes! And he wants me to go on a world tour for an entire year!" Ally's face immediately fell. Austin noticed.

"What's wrong Alls?" he asked

"You were so self absorbed about your career that you didn't even bother to stop and think about leaving me for an entire year?" she shouted. Austin had just realized what he had done.

"Ally, I….."

"Don't Ally me! If you love your career so much, just go on that world tour and don't bother to ever come back!" Ally said as she stormed away. Austin realized that he had just made a huge mistake. He knew that he would fix it though.

Meanwhile with Ally….

Ally was mad at what Austin had done. She still loved him and thinks that she may have overreacted. She was just about to text Austin when her phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

_Ally, I am really sorry about what happened today. I want to make it up to you. Meet me at our spot by the pond ASAP! I am texting from my Dad's phone because mine is dying. I love you! Love, Austin_

Ally smiled as she got off her bed, threw a jacket on and walked out the door.

Meanwhile with Austin….

Austin was playing random chords on his guitar as he was thinking of ways that he could make this up to Ally. He suddenly had a plan. Just as he was about to text Ally, his phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

_Austin, I am really sorry about today. I overreacted. I want to make it up to you! Meet me at our spot by the pond ASAP! I am texting from my Dad's phone because mine is dead. I love you! Love, Ally_

Austin smiled as he pulled on a jacket and left the house.

A few minutes later….

Austin was almost to the pond, when it had started to rain, but he didn't care. He finally reached the pond, and then he saw her. Her back to him, looking like an angel in the middle of this pouring rain. He immediately ran to her and turned her around. Before she could say a word, he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She had always dreamed of being kissed in the rain, and this was ten times better than anything that she had ever imagined. They smiled against each other's lips and then pulled away. They touched their foreheads together.

"I hate fighting with you," Ally said.

"Me too. I promise that I will work this out. I am never leaving you no matter what!"

"I knew that you had come to your senses when you texted me."

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked confused.

"You texted me telling me to meet you out here."

"No, you texted me to meet you out here," Austin said.

"No, I never texted you."

"Well, if I didn't text you, and you didn't text me, then who did?"

"That would be me," an unknown voice said. Austin and Ally gasped as they saw someone emerge from the shadows.

"You!" Ally gasped.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! So, who was the person that emerged from the shadows? I guess that you will just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am back with yet another installment to this story. Anyway, I would like to ask everyone's opinion on two things. First, I am thinking about doing another Austin and Ally story, but I have two ideas. I was thinking about either doing one based on the Hunger Games or an Austin and Ally iPod shuffle challenge. Please review to tell me what you think. The other thing is that I love to sing and play the guitar and I really want to start posting on you tube but I don't know of I should yet. If I did, it would be a mix of covers and original songs (yes I write my own songs). Please review and tell me if you think that I should do this also. Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

"You!" Ally gasped, for she was shocked at who stood before her.

"Surprised to see me?" Zach asked in a cocky voice as he made his way over to Ally. Austin stepped in front of her.

"Oh, if it isn't the pretty-boy rockstar," Zach smirked, "Always trying to be the hero," he said as he took one step closer.

"You lay a hand on her, and I kill you," Austin said through his teeth. Ally was gripping onto his shoulders for safety.

"Oh, I don't think that you would want to do that," Zach said as he pulled out something that made Austin's eyes go wide. This made Ally whimper. Austin pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed 911 behind his back so that Zach wouldn't see. He made sure to put it on speaker.

"What do you want from us?" Ally whimpered. She was shaking in Austin's arms.

"Well, you see sweetheart, I wanted you, but that didn't work out too well, did it? I ended up in jail."

"You ended up in jail because you tried to kill me," Austin said.

"No, I ended up in jail because of her. Then, I finally escaped, when I ran into someone that could be of use to me. Speaking of, come on out!" Austin and Ally looked to the side as Dallas walked out. His head was hung low, as if he were ashamed.

"Dallas! You were helping him this whole time?" Ally exclaimed.

"You don't understand Ally! He has my little sister!" Dallas said as if he were scared for his life. Ally instantly regretted snapping at him like that.

"Oh, shut up! You were never of any use to me anyway!" Zach said and he punched Dallas. Dallas blacked out.

"So, anyway, where was I?" Zach began, "Oh, yes, anyway, the plan was for you to fall in love with this incompetent fool so that you would fall into my trap, but of course he messed up."

"So, I still don't see what this means," Austin said.

"It means that if I can't have Ally Dawson, then no one can or will. I guess I will just have to get rid of you both. And I think that I will start with lover boy right here." Zach pointed his gun at Austin. Austin closed his eyes, awaiting his fate. It all happened so suddenly. At the last second, all Austin heard was someone scream the word no and a gunshot. He opened his eyes and Ally lying on the ground, struggling and bleeding. He looked at Zach who was smirking.

"No!" Austin shouted as he knelt on the ground beside Ally. She was still alive but just barely. He looked up at Zach, who was smirking, with his tear streaked face.

"You son of a bitch! I am going to kill you!" he said as he lunged towards Zach. They were both wrestling on the ground. The gun was laying on its side on the ground. Zach was trying desperately to reach for it, but Austin was still on top of him. He punched Zach in the face, causing him to be knocked out.

After he punched Zach, Austin immediately ran over to Ally. She was still alive.

"Austin…"

"Ally, it's ok, I'm here. Help should be on the way. I secretly called 911. You're going to be all right." Austin was crying into Ally's hair. He looked at her as she breathed and then closed her eyes.

"No Ally!" Austin shouted. "Come on! You can't die! Listen to me!" Austin said as he shook her. "Damn it Ally! Wake up!" Austin was sobbing. He immediately stopped crying because he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. He put his hand to his side. When he brought it back up, it was covered in blood. His blood. He began to feel dizzy and slowly started to descend toward the ground right next to Ally. The last thing that he remembered seeing was Zach looking down at him, grinning, and then he drifted into darkness.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you liked it! Don't worry! It's not over yet! don't forget to RR! Stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yay! Back with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

Austin Moon awoke to a bright white light and the sounds of beeping machines. He finally adjusted his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? He tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in his side. Oh, that's right. He was shot. He looked over to see Dez sleeping in the chair.

"Dez…" Austin began. Dez woke up.

"Hey buddy! Your awake!" Dez yawned. Austin smiled. He was glad to see his best friend. Then suddenly, he started to panic. There was something missing.

"Where's Ally?" Austin asked.

"Um…"

"Where. Is. Ally?"

"Go down the hall and see for yourself," Dez sighed. Austin got up slowly and gripped onto the medical stand for support. His gunshot wound still hurt. He steadied himself and limped down the hall, rolling his medical stand. He looked at the patients names until he reached the room at the end of the hall marked "Ally Dawson". Austin opened the door slightly and peaked his head through.

"Ally?" he said softly. There was no response. He waited for a minute but there was still no response. That was when he heard the beeping. It was the all too familiar sound of life support. Austin burst through the door and ran towards her bed.

"Son, you are not supposed to be in here," a nurse said. But Austin ignored her.

"Ally!" he screamed. He started to shake her shoulders. "Please don't leave me! You can't go! What happened to always and forever? I love yo…" Austin was cut off when he felt the tiny prick of a syringe on the back of his neck. Before he knew it, he was losing consciousness.

The Next Day…

Austin woke up to see that he was in his hospital bed again.

"Ah, Mr. Moon, glad to see that you are awake," the doctor said as he walked in the room.

"What happened?" Austin asked as he groggily rubbed his head.

"Well, you were a little shocked when you saw Miss Dawson's state that you started to freak out and hyperventilate, so we had to sedate you. Sorry about that by the way." It took Austin a minute to refocus his mind. He had forgotten about Ally!

"How is she doctor?" Austin asked solemnly. The doctor ignored his question.

"You will be pleased to know that the bullet did not puncture any of your arteries and barely missed your liver. So, you will be able to go home soon."

"I don't care, dammit! Now, tell me how Ally is!" The doctor took a long pause as Austin waited patiently for him to say something.

"I am afraid to say that Miss Dawson was not as lucky as you. The bullet struck her liver. We were able to get the bullet out, but her liver is in a sorry state right now. She hasn't woken up yet, but all we can do is hope."

Two weeks later….

Austin sat by Ally's bedside, stroking her hand. For two weeks, he had never left her bedside. It was funny how almost a year ago, they were in reversed positions.

"Ally, honey, please wake up. I need you to open your eyes for me," Austin coaxed as he ran his fingers over her knuckles. He had always done that whenever she was nervous. It always seemed to calm her down a little. He kept doing this when Trish walked in.

"Austin…" Trish began.

"Hm?" Austin mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Ally.

"I am worried about you. You haven't left her bedside for weeks. This can't be healthy. You need to go home, take a shower, get some decent sleep."

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here?" Austin said, trying to hold back tears. Trish came up behind him and started to rub his back, trying to comfort him.

"Go! I will sit here the entire time that you are gone. I am ordering you not to come back until tomorrow morning." Austin was hesitant at first, but decided to do as Trish said. She was always pretty convincing.

"Ok," Austin said. "Oh, and Trish."

"Yes Austin?"

"Thanks." Trish smiled and hugged Austin. She wanted to see him in a better state.

"Your welcome. Now go!"

The Next Morning…

Austin yawned and stretched out in his bed. He was glad that Trish suggested he go home for a day. He really needed a warm shower. Just as he was getting dressed in skinny jeans, a yellow Hollister shirt, yellow Converse, and his dogtag necklace, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Trish.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Austin! Get to the hospital quick! Ally is going in for an emergency liver transplant!"

"I will be there in five minutes!" he said.

Later that day at the hospital…

Austin, Dez, and Trish all sat quietly in the waiting room. They had been waiting for five hours, until finally the doctor came out.

"Ally Dawson?" he said. All three of them jumped up at once. Austin walked over to the doctor.

"That's us," he said.

"Here's the situation on Ally's liver…"

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Sorry that I keep making these, but I just can't resist! Anyway, I am very pleased with the reviews I received on the last chapter. Oh, and I am happy to announce that I have started writing an Austin and Ally iPod Shuffle Challenge. It is not up on fan fiction yet and it probably won't be until I am done with this story, but keep checking and I hope that you will like it just as much as my other two A&A stories! Anyway, RR and stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yay! Another awesome chapter of High School's Like a Roller Coaster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Yes?" Austin said, waiting impatiently for the doctor's answer.

"The new liver is functioning perfectly." Austin, Trish, and Dez were all hugging and jumping up and down.

"She should just be waking up if you want to go in and visit her." They went in and saw that Ally was waking up.

"Ally!" Trish screamed with excitement and ran over to her best friend, giving her a huge hug. After they pulled away from their hug, Austin walked over to Ally.

"Austi…" Ally was cut off by Austin crashing his lips against hers. She was confused and startled by his actions, but she held on to him, kissing him back. He lingered on her, as though that if he let go, she would slip away from him forever. They finally broke apart and Austin put his forehead against Ally's.

"I thought that I was going to lose you," he murmured.

"Listen, everyone. I'm loving this affection and all, but will someone please tell me what happened and why I am in the hospital and why my side hurts!" They all sat down and told Ally the entire story.

"I remember now! Well, the last thing I remember is running in front of Austin because he was going to shoot him."

"You saved my life Ally!" Austin exclaimed as he pulled her in for another kiss. Just as they broke apart, two police officers walked in.

"Can we help you officers?" Austin asked.

"Oh, no, we just have someone here who wanted to visit you," the policeman on the right said. Just as he said that, Dallas walked in. They had forgotten about Dallas. Austin and Ally used to hate him because he was working for Zach. That all changed when they found out that night that Zach had Dallas' sister and that was the only reason that he was working for him.

"Ally, glad to see that you are feeling better," Dallas said.

"This young man informed us on the whereabouts of Zach McDonald right when you two were shot. Thanks to this young man, I don't think that either of you will ever see Zach McDonald again."

"Thank you Dallas!" Ally said. Dallas stayed for awhile. They talked and talked. Ally asked how his sister was and he told her that she was safely back home. As Dallas was leaving, Austin walked out with him.

"Hey, Dallas. Glad to hear that your sister is back at home," Austin said.

"Thanks Moon," Dallas said.

"And I just want you to know, that if I were in your position, I would have done the exact same thing."

"Glad to hear that."

"Oh, and you can swing by anytime."

"I don't think that will be necessary Moon. You see, I decided that I need to move back to Mississippi. It is the best thing right now." Austin looked at Dallas, sorry to hear that. He knew that if Dallas stayed, there was even a possibility that they could have been friends.

"Take care of yourself," Austin said as he shook Dallas' hand and pulled him into a bro-hug.

"Will do Moon, will do. Oh, and take care of Ally. She is too precious to be broken." And with that, Dallas was gone. Austin went back into Ally's room. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey rockstar," she said.

"Hey."

"We're even. Now I'm the one in the hospital." Austin laughed as he tucked a hair behind her ear.

"The doctor said that you can go home tomorrow," Austin said.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, we are finally done with trouble."

"Not quite. We still have some…unfinished business," Ally said.

"And what might that be?"

"Discussing your world tour." Austin's face fell. He forgot about that.

**A/N: Another great chapter finished! Ally is ok, but the drama's not over yet! Stay tuned to find out what happens!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another great chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.**

**Now on with the story!**

Six Months Later…

Austin and Ally were walking in the park, hand in hand. It had been six months since anything bad had happened to them. Six months of normalcy. Something that was much needed by both of them. Austin was going on a world tour this summer and Jason Pierce had given in and said that Ally could go on the tour with him! They spread out a blanket at their favorite spot by the lake. Next week was Ally's seventeenth birthday and Austin was going to perform a song. They decided to go to their favorite spot that day so that they could write a new song for him to perform at her party on Saturday. After a little while, they had a good beat going. Austin was singing part of the song and strumming his guitar.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and…_

He stopped as he went into a coughing fit and layed on the grass.

"Austin!" Ally shouted as she bent down beside Austin and began to pat his back. After a few more seconds of coughing, he stopped.

"I'm fine," he choked out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have been feeling a little off lately, but I am sure it's nothing. My mom is taking me to the doctor this afternoon."

"Ok, as long as you are sure that it's nothing, then it probably is nothing."

Later That Day at the Doctor…

"Ok, Austin, we are just going to have a look at you throat," the doctor said as she took a stick and looked at the back of Austin's throat.

"Hmmm. That's peculiar," the doctor said.

"What is? What's peculiar?" Austin asked.

"It's just that, you have these lumps in your throat that I have only ever seen twice in all my twenty years of practice."

"What? What does that mean?" Austin said, his voice quivering as he gripped onto his mother's hand.

"I am going to need to have a closer look at you," she said. "Would you mind taking your shirt off?" Austin was a little hesitant at first, but eventually, he gave in and slipped his shirt off. The doctor examined his back, when she came across something.

"How long have you had these markings on your back?"

"About a month, but I never thought anything of them," Austin said. He was starting to get worried. He had no idea what any of this could possibly mean.

"I am going to need a DNA sample so that I can run some more tests." Austin let her swab his throat.

"It will take a few minutes for the results to show up," the doctor said and then she walked out.

"Everything is going to be ok honey," Stormie Moon said as she rubbed her seventeen year old son's back.

"I really hope so."

A Few Minutes Later…

"I am really sorry Austin," the doctor said and then she walked out. Mrs. Moon had tears in her eyes and Austin just sat there with shock on his face, unable to move.

"It's going to be ok, sweetie, we will fight this."

"It's not that I'm worried about. How am I going to tell Ally?"

**A/N: So, what's wrong with Austin? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone, so you know how I said that I was in the works of an Austin and Ally iPod Shuffle? Well, I decided to write that Austin and Ally story based on the Hunger Games too. I just don't know which one I should release first. Anyway, here's Chapter 25! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

It was time to do it. It was now or never. Austin picked up his phone and dialed Ally's number.

"Hey Austin! How did your doctor's appointment go?" she asked. This was it. It was time to tell her.

"Ally…" Austin began.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" She sounded really upset. Austin cringed at the pain in her voice. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"It's just a cold. Nothing terribly wrong."

"Oh I am so glad to hear that! Can't wait for you to perform at my party next week!" They hung up. Austin should have just told her what was wrong with him, but all that mattered was that Ally was happy, right?

One week later…

It had been a week since Austin had received that terrible news at the doctor's office. He still hadn't told Ally, and her birthday was tonight. The only people who knew besides his parents were Trish and Dez.

"You haven't told her yet?" Dez exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Austin shouted at him.

"You know she's gonna find out eventually," Trish said.

"I know! Don't worry, I'm going to tell her!"

"And when were you planning to do that? On your deathbed?" Dez exclaimed. He instantly regretted it when he saw a single tear roll down his best friend's cheek.

"The doctor said that there IS a possibility that I could fight it."

"Listen I'm sorry buddy. I'm not gonna let my best friend die," Dez said as he put a hand on Austin's back. Trish came up and did the same.

"I feel for you Austin and I am going to be there to support you all the way, but you are still going to have to tell Ally you know," Trish said.

"I know, I know. But today is her birthday. I at least owe her happiness on this special day. We are going to let her have her party, I'll perform, and she will be happy. I will tell her first thing tomorrow morning. I promise!"

"Ok, as long as you promise," Trish said.

Later that night…

Austin was under strict orders by the doctor not to do anything physical until they could meet about his condition, but he thought that one night of performing couldn't hurt. He was in Ally's backyard setting up for his performance. He smiled when he saw her walking towards him. She had a bright smile on her face. She looked so happy. It was a shame that she was going to receive bad news tomorrow.

"Hey birthday girl," Austin said as he gave her a kiss.

"Glad to see that your cold is gone."

"Yeah…" Austin said, his voice cracking.

"Everything ok?" Ally asked raising her eyebrows.

"Um, yeah, just feeling a little lightheaded is all, but I'll be fine." It was true that he was feeling a little lightheaded, but he shrugged it off. Tonight was Ally's night and if she wanted him to perform, he was going to perform no matter what.

"Ok. You go on in five minutes."

"Great," he said. She smiled and walked away.

Five Minutes Later…

"I'm Austin Moon and I'm gonna sing a song for you!" Austin shouted as he ran up on stage. He noticed that it took a little more effort to do that than it normally did, but he shrugged it off. Everyone cheered him on as he went into the song. He was doing really great, singing and dancing, when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ah!" he shouted as he grabbed his head and passed out on the stage.

An hour later…

Austin woke up to see that he was laying on a blanket on the grass in Ally's backyard with and ice pack on his head. It had all happened so fast. One minute, he was performing, and the next he was in excruciating pain. He looked up to see Ally leaning over him with Trish and Dez sitting beside her.

"What the hell was that?" Ally asked. "What is going on?"

"I think it's time that you told her," Trish sighed.

"Ally…" Austin began, "I have cancer."

**A/N: Aw! Poor Austin! So what's going to happen now? You will just have to stay tuned and see!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, what happened last time? Oh, that's right, Austin has cancer. So, how will Ally deal? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Ally…" Austin began, "I have cancer." Ally looked at him oddly.

"You…you what?" Ally asked. Her voice was trembling. She wondered if she had heard him right. Surely, he did not have cancer. He was one of the healthiest people that she knew. She prayed to God that he was only joking.

"I. Have. Cancer," Austin said really slowly. For a moment, Ally didn't say anything. She just stared off into space. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she broke the silence.

"And you two knew about this?" she asked glancing Trish and Dez's way. They slowly nodded.

"Listen, Ally…." Austin started, but didn't get a chance to finish because, without a word, Ally got up and ran off.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Trish said.

"No, I think that I should go. I have a feeling I know where she might be," Austin said. He slowly got up and went to his car. He started to drive to his and Ally's spot at the pond.

A Few Minutes Later…

Ally was sitting in front of the pond, hugging her knees, her face stained with tears. How could Austin not tell her? Then again, she was also upset because she just received news that her boyfriend might be dying of cancer. Just then, she heard someone walking towards her and sitting down beside her. She knew who it was.

"Hey," Austin sighed. Ally didn't say anything. She met his eyes and just stared. After what seemed like a few minutes, she launched herself into his arms and cried. They stayed like this for about ten minutes, Austin stroking Ally's hair and her crying into his chest. After a few minutes, she finally broke away from him. She looked him in the eyes once more.

"I'm sorry," was all Austin could say. Since he too was fighting back tears, it was more of a whisper. Ally turned to face him again.

"Don't. Don't apologize. It's not your fault that you have…cancer." Ally could barely bring herself to say the word.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just scared for you. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"How can I not worry Austin? You are possibly dying!"

"The doctor said that there might be a possibility that I could fight it, but they don't know yet. No matter what, I will get through this!"

"You don't know that."

"Always and forever, remember?" He pulled her into another embrace. They layed down on the grass, Austin wrapping his arms around Ally.

"So, what do we do now?" Ally asked him.

"For now, we enjoy moments like this. Every moment that we are together must be cherished."

"So, when do you find out if you can fight this cancer?" Ally asked. Austin sighed. He had his next appointment on Monday and he was terrified at what the doctor's answer might be.

"Monday. Will you go with me for moral support?"

"Of course! Oh, and Austin."

"Yes Ally?"

"Know that I will always be here with you until the end."

"Until the end," Austin murmured as he put his face in her hair.

**A/N: So, what will the doctor's answer be? And don't worry, I am not going to kill Austin. What kind of person do you think I am? Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

It was finally Monday. Today was the day that Austin had been dreading. Today, he was going to find out if his cancer could be fought. Ally had offered to drive him that day. Austin was already outside of his house, waiting on her to pull up. When she pulled up, he climbed into the car without saying a word. Most of the ride over there was silent. Austin was too nervous to speak and Ally, sensing that he was nervous did not bother to say anything. Ally looked down and noticed that Austin was wringing his hands together. She took her free hand and grabbed his hands. He looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

They finally made it to the hospital offices and Ally parked the car. When they got out, they started to walk towards the entrance, but Austin froze at the door. He looked petrified. Ally went back over to him and she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around her.

"No matter what happens in there, know that I will always be here," Ally said. He nodded slowly. She grabbed his hand and they both walked in, waiting to hear the news that had been much awaited.

Austin and Ally walked into the building and were directed to an office by the lady at the front desk. They walked in and were greeted by a friendly looking woman.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Saxon. You must be Austin," she said. Austin just simply nodded. Ally spoke up.

"I'm Austin's girlfriend Ally. Sorry, he is a little nervous."

"And I wouldn't blame him, considering his circumstances. Speaking of which, why don't you two have a seat?" she said motioning to two chairs in front of her desk. Ally looked over at Austin and saw him fidgeting. She reached under the desk and grabbed his hand. He looked at her as if he were scared for his life. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"So, as you may know, when you took the test at your doctor's appointment last week, we found cancer cells. It was no doubt that it was cancer, but we had to run a few more tests to determine what type of cancer."

"What type of cancer was it doctor?"

"Well, it is a very rare type of cancer. Not many people have had it in the world and Austin is one of the youngest people we have ever seen to get this cancer. If we don't act fast, the cancer could spread to other parts of his body, like his kidneys or even his heart. For now, we are going to have to put him through Chemotherapy. Now, put in mind that this will be very painful." Austin cringed at this. He finally spoke up.

"But will you be able to get it out doctor?" She looked at him as if trying to figure out the best words to put into what she was about to say.

"We don't know," she sighed. By this point, Austin was squeezing Ally's hand so tightly that she thought it was going to fall off. Dr. Saxon spoke again.

"We are going to have to get him checked into the hospital by next week and I will sign him up for Chemotherapy," she said as she left the room, leaving Austin and Ally alone. Austin was trembling. Ally reached out to touch his back, but got up and ran out of the building. Ally ran after him. After making it to the parking lot, she finally caught up with him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He looked at her for several minutes before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He cried into her hair. Ally wrapped her small arms around his neck and let him cry.

"Shhh. I know, I know. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she murmured into his ear. He pulled away and looked at her.

"How? I am probably dying!"

"Austin Shor Moon! You listen to me, you survived being shot and stabbed! You are a fighter. You do nothing but fight and you will fight this! I love you and I will not, repeat, WILL NOT let you die."

"Ok, but promise that you'll always stay by my side forever."

"Cause we're better together," she replied. (**A/N: See what I just did there?**)

**A/N: Ouch! So, Austin's about to go through a rough time with all the chemotherapy. I know it makes you bald but for the sake of this story, I am not going to make Austin go bald, but just looking very sickly. So, will he fight the cancer? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok! So are you ready to find out what happens? Another chapter yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance.**

**Now on with the story!**

2 months later…

"It's ok honey!" Mimi Moon said as she gripped her son's hand. Ally was on the other side of him gripping his other hand. Austin had been in the hospital for two months and so far his cancer had worsened. Right now he was going through some painful chemotherapy. He gasped as the final needle went into his arm. Ally gripped his hand extra tight and stroked his hair. She looked at who used to be her healthy, cheerful boyfriend lying in that hospital bed. He was so pale that he was almost albino and he had deep dark circles under his eyes. He had many coughing fits and he hardly had the energy to even stand. No matter what he looked like, Ally still thought that he was the cutest guy in the world. The nurses finally finished and left the room. Austin slumped back onto his bed, trembling.

"Shh, it's ok. Your ok," Ally said as she stroked his hair. That was the first lie that she ever told him, because Austin Moon was obviously NOT ok.

"Ally, don't feel like you have to lie just to make me *cough* feel better," Austin managed to say. Ally tried hard not to cry. She could hardly stand to watch him suffer.

"Sweetie, we know that something will happen. This cancer WILL leave your body," Mimi told her son. She too was fighting back tears.

"Son, I have faith in you," Mike Moon finally spoke up. He stood up and patted his son's head. After these two months, Ally couldn't recall him shedding a single tear, but she figured that different people dealt with things in different ways.

"Thanks you guys," Austin said as he managed a weak yawn.

"We'll let you sleep," Ally said. Mike and Mimi got up and left, but Ally stayed behind for just a minute longer.

"Hey, Austin, I love you," she whispered. Austin smiled slightly, and with all his strength, took her hand into his own.

"I love you too," he whispered as sleep overcame him. Ally bent down and kissed him gently, as if he were about to break under the slightest pressure.

"Sweet dreams," she said as she looked at Austin one more time before slipping out.

Ally went back into the waiting room to see Mike, Mimi, her dad, Trish, and Dez all waiting. Dez walked over to Ally and was the first to speak.

"So, how is he?" he asked. Ally didn't say anything and just started to cry. Dez pulled her into a comforting hug.

"He looks worse than he ever has before," she said as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Ally. He's my best friend you know, and if there is anything I know about Austin it's that he's tough. He'll fight it out."

"I sure hope so," she said and cried even harder. Mike, Mimi, Lester, and Trish immediately joined in the hug.

"I know that he's sleeping right now, but I really want to go see him again. Just be in the same room as him."

"Sure, we'll all go with you," Trish said. They went into his room and he was still sleeping. Ally thought that he looked so peaceful. This was the one time where he didn't look like he was in any pain, though it looked as if he might break at any moment. Just then, Dr. Saxon walked in.

"Hi Doctor," Ally said.

"Hi, Ally. Now, I am going to need to speak to all of you about something. We just got Austin's latest test results, and I am sorry to say that the cancer has spread to one of his kidneys. The kidney is a vital organ and if he got a kidney transplant, not only could we save him, but his cancer could be gone for good. But there is a problem, all of the kidney donors for O- blood type are taken and Austin's parents have a history of bad kidneys, so they are ineligible to donate."

"So what your saying is," Ally said, afraid of what was going to come out of Dr. Saxon's mouth.

"If we don't find an eligible kidney donor soon, Austin could die." Ally started to cry even more. She looked over at Trish who was holding onto Dez, which was a different sight. No one said anything for a minute until Ally finally spoke up.

"How long does he have?" she simply asked. Dr. Saxon let out a small sigh.

"Five days, a week at the most. It's eating him from the inside, out." Dr. Saxon left as everyone cried.

"A week? But, what about him and I? There was so much that we never got to do together! It's not fair!" she said as her dad hugged her.

"Don't worry, we have a week to find him a donor," Trish said.

"Trish! Look at reality, do you know how hard it is to find someone with his exact blood type that is willing to donate their kidney on such short notice?" Trish knew better than to fight Ally, so she just backed off. Ally obviously needed her alone time, so eventually, everyone left. Ally looked down at Austin who was still sleeping. She reached out to touch his face, when his eyes shot open. This caused her to jump with shock. Austin just looked at her before speaking.

"I knew that this was going to happen," he said. Ally sighed. She knew what he was talking about.

"You heard, didn't you?" He nodded his head slowly.

"It's not a surprise, I knew this was coming."

"Don't talk like that," Ally said.

"Hand me my acoustic guitar. I wrote you a song while I was in here. I wasn't going to sing it to you until a moment like this." She handed him his guitar and with all the strength that he had left in his body, began to strum. It was a miracle that he didn't cough during the song.

_Turn away_

_If you could get me a drink of water_

_Cause my lips are chapped and faded_

_Call my Aunt Marie _

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

_My sisters and my brothers, still_

_I will not kiss you_

_Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you_

_Now turn away_

_Cause I'm awful just to see_

_Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body_

_Oh, my agony_

_Know that I will never marry_

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

_It just ain't living_

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say_

_Goodbye today_

_I'd ask you to be true_

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you_

_Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you_

Austin coughed as he finished the song. Both had tears in their eyes. Ally leaned in to kiss him. They both kissed each other as of their lives depended on it, because it could be their last kiss. They finally broke away and Austin gave Ally a small smile. He was getting tired again and his eyes were starting to droop. Ally leaned him on the bed. When he fell asleep, she set his guitar back against the wall. She stroked his hair, and before leaving, she kissed him on his head.

"Always and forever, never forget that," she whispered into his ear, and then she was gone.

**A/N: Well, that was really sad! Don't worry, it will get better. Oh and every time, I hear that song, it makes me cry, so sad! Well, anyway, stay tuned! **

**Xx, Katherine**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time. I was really busy and then I had a bit of writer's block. There is good news, while I had writer's block, I started this new story. It is a One Direction Fanfiction called "Which Direction Should My Heart Go?" I just uploaded the first chapter so I don't know if it is on the site yet, but keep your eye out for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

It had been about five days since they received the news on Austin's condition. They were unable to find a donor and Austin was dying. They realized that it was almost impossible to save him. The doctors predicted that tonight was going to be his last night.

"It's going to be ok," Ally said as she was stroking Austin's hair.

"I love you," he whispered as he reached up and wiped the tears off of her cheek. He was so weak that even that was hard for him.

"Ally, I have one last request before I leave you," he said.

"Oh, and what is that?" He motioned for her to come closer. She smiled as he whispered something into her ear and nodded. She leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given. He pulled away and motioned towards the door. She knew what he was talking about and she went over and pulled it closed and locked it.

An hour later…

Ally sighed as she put her dress back on. She looked at the sleeping boy beside her and gave him one last kiss before heading out to the waiting room. When she got there, she was greeted by Trish and Dez.

"How was he?" Trish asked her. Ally just simply shook her head. They all decided that they need to go in there individually and cherish their last moments with Austin. Of course, Ally wasn't going to tell them what she gave him, but she knew that she would never forget what happened. Just then, Dr. Saxon came out.

"Hey kids. I have something that I need to tell you," she said with seriousness in her voice.

"Ok, what is it?" Ally asked.

"Well, all of us here at the hospital were curious if we were going to be able to save Austin or not. So, we went to the records room and looked at each of your records when we came across something interesting on Ally's."

"Yes, what was it Doctor?" she asked.

"Ally, you have O- blood type."

"So, this means…"

"That if you are willing to give up your kidney, we could save Austin." Ally did not have to be told twice.

"Of course! Of course I'll give him my kidney!" She burst into tears of joy.

"Great! We are going to have to put you both into surgery as soon as possible!"

"Ok! Thank you Doctor!" Ally called as Dr. Saxon left. Trish and Dez both gave Ally a hug.

"This is it! We are finally going to save Austin!"

One Hour Later…

"Come on! Go, go go! He only has about three hours left!" Doctors were shouting as they pushed two beds into the operating room. Ally looked over at Austin who gave her a small smile. She gripped his hand when she started to slip into darkness, the anesthesia taking over her body.

"Always and forever," he whispered as he too lost consciousness.

The Next Day…

Ally opened her eyes to see herself in a hospital room. She looked over to see Austin in the bed next to her. He was already awake.

"Glad to see that your awake," he laughed. Ally was shocked at what she saw. He looked almost completely healthy already. He didn't have bags under his eyes, color was starting to return to his face and he could sit up on his own. Just then, Dr. Saxon walked in.

"Glad to see that you two are awake. Good news! The kidney is functioning perfectly. The cancer is leaving his body at a remarkable pace. All I can say is that Austin is a living, breathing miracle. You two should be able to go home by next week."

"Thank you Doctor," Ally said. Dr. Saxon simply nodded and then left so that Austin and Ally could be alone. She then turned to Austin.

"So, now that you're better, there is just one thing that we have to settle."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" he asked.

"Talking to Jason Pierce about your tour."

Two weeks later….

Austin and Ally had just gotten out of the hospital three days ago. They were just counting up the number of battle scars each of them had. Some people would mark it as unlucky, but they saw their scars as a symbol of their love. That no matter what they went through, they always stayed by each other's side. Austin had gone back to his healthy self within a week. The doctors said that he was a miracle.

Today, they had a meeting with Jason Pierce to discuss Austin's tour.

"So, let's begin," Jason said as they sat down in his office. The office was very large and looked like the ideal office of a music producer.

"Ok, we are discussing a world tour for an entire year," he said. Austin looked over at Ally. He knew that neither of them could live without the other for an entire year. He was ready to make his proposal.

"I will agree to this, only if Ally can come with me." There was a long pause until Jason finally broke the silence.

"No," he said sternly.

"What do you mean no?" Austin fired back.

"It's not really good for your image. Think about it, you were on the brink of death just two weeks ago. People want to see that you are able to get back on your feet. Not the pathetic girlfriend that follows you around everywhere." Ally looked a little hurt by this, but she kept her chin held up high.

"Then I won't…" Austin began but Ally cut him off.

"Would you excuse us for a minute Mr. Pierce?" Ally asked as she grabbed Austin and pushed him out into the hall.

"What are you doing?" she whisper shouted at him.

"I cant do this without you."

"Thanks, but are you crazy? This could put your career to the top. This means that you totally made it."

"But…" Austin began, bu she cut him off again.

"No buts! Now you listen to me Austin Moon! You do whatever it takes and go in there and accept his offer!" Austin didn't say a word. He just sighed as he made his way back to Jason's office. Ally followed behind him.

"So, what'll it be?" Mr. Pierce said as they both entered the room.

"Yes, I'll do the tour without Ally, if you agree to the following. You make the world tour into an American tour and instead of a year make it only last through summer." Mt. Pierce took a minute to think about it before he finally spoke.

"You've got yourself a deal son!" And they both shook hands.

**A/N: Well, Austin's ok now! Now he's going to be away for the whole summer without Ally and she's going to be without him! How will they deal? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and did you guys see the Burglaries and Boobytraps episode? It was adorable! Anyways, watch for updates!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! First I just want to apologize for not updating in over an entire year. I have been going through some personal stuff, plus this year has been extremely busy. So, for anyone who has been waiting for that update, here it is.**

"I wish you didn't have to go," Ally sighed as she flopped down onto Austin's bed. Austin just shook his head as he put another hoodie into his suitcase.

"I know, baby. But it is just for a couple of months. I'll be back before you know it," Austin assured his brown eyed girlfriend.

"You could meet someone much prettier and more amazing than me though," Ally groaned. Austin stopped what he was doing and embraced Ally.

"How could you even think of such a thing. I would never in a million years hurt you like that." Ally looked up at Austin with shiny eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Austin replied as he placed his lips on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Austin sighed as he walked up to the terminal. The suitcase that he was carrying felt as if it weighed a ton of bricks.<p>

"So this is it, huh?" Austin said to Ally who was on the verge of tears. Trish and Dez had already said goodbye to Austin at Sonic Boom, but everyone agreed that it would be appropriate for Ally to spend every minute possible with Austin, so she rode with him in the taxi to the airport.

"I guess so," Ally replied, attempting to hold back her tears. She immediately launched herself at Austin who reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her. It felt as if they stayed like that forever, when in reality it was probably only 5 minutes.

"Flight 103 to New York is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 103 to New York now boarding." Austin sighed as he pulled away from Ally.

"I guess that's my cue," Austin said. He leant down and gave Ally a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodbye Austin," Ally whispered as Austin started to walk away. She looked down as the tears began to stream down her face. She was then surprised to hear that her name was frantically being called. She looked up and was shocked to see that Austin was sprinting towards her.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing?" He just gave her a cheeky smile.

"I forgot this," he replied. He grabbed her face in his hands and gave her the most passionate kiss that he could offer. They both pulled away smiling. Austin smiled as he picked up his bag once more and walked to the door of the gate. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked back at Ally for the last time, realizing that he would not see her for four months.

* * *

><p>6 DAYS LATER<p>

Austin had been gone for three days and Ally didn't leave her bed all week. She sobbed until she cried herself dry. She also hadn't been feeling too well.

"Knock knock," a voice said as they pounded on the door. Ally groaned as she rolled over in bed. She had a headache and the knocking was leaving an annoying ring in her ears. The door opened to reveal Trish.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I brought soup," Trish said as she was concerned for her ill friend.

"I'm still throwing up," Ally groaned.

"Still?! It's been almost a week Ally! It's not just some stomach virus," Trish said. She was very confused until something clicked.

"Ally, did you and Austin use protection the last time, you know..." Ally's face dropped.

"Oh my god. When we were at the hospital we forgot...and...Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't realize that my period is late!" Ally started to have a panic attack.

"Trish what do I do?" she cried.

"Calm down Ally. We don't even know if you're pregnant yet. First thing's first. We need you to take a test. "Ok, will you buy a few for me Trish?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Do you need any help Ally?" Trish asked from outside the bathroom door.<p>

"No, I've got it. I'm just waiting for the results now." A few minutes passed by then Ally finally opened the door with the tests in her hand, a shocked look on her face.

"What does it say Ally?"

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I will try to update a lot now since it's been an entire year. I will try my best because I also start school Wednesday and I am going to be a bit busy. I'm going to be a senior! I can't believe it.**


End file.
